Dreams and Dreamers
by WhiteInfinity21
Summary: Forays into whimsy and fantasy and sometimes into the daily lives of our favorite characters from the movie. A collection of 100 drabbles both delightful and dark, silly and sad, romantic and revengeful and everything in between.
1. Leaves

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth

Prompt: Leaves

Vibrant reds, oranges and yellows graced the maples and oaks that once sported lush green canopies.

Summer, much like her childhood, had moved on.

It was the season of change, the celebration of the harvest, before dreary winter moved in.

Sarah looked back at her childhood home once more, suitcase in hand, about to set off on her own, ready for the next adventure life had to offer.

Clad in scarlet and gold, she left, leaving summer and childhood behind, a ghostly white barn owl silently trailing behind her.


	2. Chase

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

Prompt: Chase

The chase, the pursuit was always so sweet. But even sweeter was the moment of capture.

Grok could only squee in pleasure as he tightly hugged the loudly squawking chicken, feathers flying about in random abandon.

Nearby another chase was taking place. Sarah sprinted into the throne room, a furious Goblin King in hot pursuit. She nimbly jumped over Grok and his chicken and ran past.

Jareth unfortunately tripped over poor Grok, earning him a quick trip to the Bog and Jareth a nice bump on the head.

It was Sarah who caught the Goblin King anyway.


	3. Danger

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinty21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

Author's Note: all of these prompts were inspired by challenges on the LJ group Labyfic. The first chapter was this weeks prompt, the second last weeks one. This is the first prompt given way back in June 09. I'm going to write drabbles for the other 12 prompts as the mood hits me along with any prompts given to me by my reviewers. I promise one drabble every week, more if I get challenges.

* * *

Prompt: Danger

Guns were dangerous. Knifes were dangerous. Alcohol, a Polaroid camera and playing Truth or Dare was dangerous.

She had gone through danger untold and hardships unnumbered even.

Even a certain unnamed king with a bottle of chocolate sauce wearing naught but a smirk was nothing compared to the dangers of leaving a hyperactive child alone for just fifteen minutes.

Sarah sighed looking the kitchen in shambles, flour , chicken feathers and who knows what else everywhere. And a certain little boy standing in the middle of it all, wearing a guileless expression on his face.

Karen was going to kill her.

* * *

Please leave a contribution in the little blue box at the bottom of the page.


	4. Spoiled

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Spoiled

A hushed anticipation filled the air.

The front door creaked open.

One of the goblins let out a nervous giggle.

"Out! All of you!" a thunderous voice boomed.

A whole chorus of "aww"s were let out as the goblins tumbled from their hiding spots, pouting.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I won't tolerate these 'surprise parties' of yours!" the Goblin King roared.

"Aw, you always spoil everything Kingy," a goblin complained.

"Out!" Jareth demanded again. He was not in a good mood and he detested the surprise parties his goblins had been throwing of late.

Little did he know what awaited for him up in his room.

* * *

Ok, so this drabble is a bit over 100 words, but I needed them to get entire story across.

I had a really bad week last week and I apologize for the lack of weekly drabble so I'll be releasing at least one more today or tomorrow to compensate.


	5. Chance

Dreams and Dreamers

By: WhiteInfinity21

Discliamer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

Prompt: Chance

* * *

No one else believed her when she said she was missing her heart.

Sure, the x-rays proved that the organ itself was still there, but she knew in a detached way that her heart, the source of her passionate emotions was gone (a fact that her shrink attested to).

She remembered the beauty and happiness that life could offer before her trip to the Labyrinth. And now she wanted it back.

She was taking a big chance with all this.

The goodbye letter sat on her desk, neatly folded.

Sarah took a deep breath and said her right words.

* * *

My second drabble so far this week, I'll see how many more I am inspired to do.


	6. Gift

Dreams and Dreamers.

By: WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Gift

The Goblin King lay defeated on the ground, ruins of his castle blasted all around him.

The White Witch, stood above him, triumph glittering in her colorless eyes.

"I have beaten your game, now your heart and powers are mine." She smirked.

The witch leaned down and placed one razor-sharp fingernail on the Goblin King. A hard crystalline light surrounded him.

"You'll have to find it first bitch," Jareth snarled before he disappeared in a flash.

Later that nigh Sarah found a small blue and brown crystal on her desk.

"What a curious gift," she murmured gazing into it.

* * *

This one is making me giddy. I want to continue this story fragment in some of my future drabbles.


	7. Fair

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Fair

She should have known that something was up when a familiar-looking old man with bushy eyebrows and a large bulbous nose at the aMAZEing Animal Services booth at the Job Fair practically hired her on the spot, barely even glancing at her resume.

She also should have read the fine print of her contract more closely but she was so giddy about getting a job right after gradating with her veterinarian's degree.

Sarah didn't find out about the _magically binding_ part of her contract as the "Royal Owl-Keeper" until a certain smug Goblin King showed up on her doorstep, wedding ring in hand.

* * *

Tee Hee. Took me a bit of thinking to come up with a drabble for this prompt without using the obvious cliché. Like it, love it or hate it, please give me some feedback.


	8. Lost

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Lost

She had been wandering lost through the dreamlands for so long. Mystical and whimsical yet confusing and nonsensical, anything and everything existed in this place of illusions and insubstantiality.

She didn't remember how she came to be wandering through Morpheus' realm but she knew she was searching for something or someone.

The taste of peaches lingered in her mouth and a barely heard sad yet romantic song haunted her footsteps. She couldn't even remember her name but she knew somewhere in this ever-changing, limitless world someone yearned for her and another needed her, she just had to find them.

* * *

There are many different ways to interpret the word lost. One can lose something or be lost themselves. It can refer to a person, place, thing or even an idea.

This drabble is dedicated to all of those who are lost or have lost something important but are still searching to find what is missing or looking to be found. May you find wonders and mysteries on your travels because it is the journey, not the conclusion that makes every person's story special.

Good luck to you all.


	9. Hurt

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Hurt

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was the one who was supposed to have the happy ending. Not _her_, that deceitful impersonation that wore her face.

Everyday she watched as her reflection lived her life, got the attention and love from her family and friends, the aching hollowness consuming her a bit more. The other Sarah always wore an expression of kindness, hiding the cruelty underneath.

It was _she_ the true Sarah who was left behind, trapped along with the other's discarded dreams, on the other side of the mirror.

The Goblin King came up behind her, "you need to let that life go. We're no longer a part of hers."

"I know," she replied, turning around to face the only one that could make the hollowness go away, "bit it hurts so much to be abandoned so carelessly."

"I never will abandon you," he promised, "even as the world falls down."

She turned and wept in his arms, as they slowly faded from the old vanity mirror, ghosts left behind by Sarah's mirrorself.

* * *

Yeah I know it's a bit longer than 100 words but for once I had to write a bit more to get the full story across. I still want to write what happened to Sarah that led up to this point, but it might be a bit till I find an appropriate prompt to do so.


	10. Time

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

Prompt: Time

* * *

"You have no power over me."

The world shattered. Everything unraveled as the darkness flew past, ghostly wisps and ribbons fading in and out of site. It went on forever and was over in the blink of a second.

A grey, featureless plain stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Where I am I?" Sarah asked bewildered.

"When you cut your ties to the Labyrinth you sent us back to the beginning," the Goblin King spoke, clad in a ragged yet elegant dirty-white outfit that lent an avian cast to his features.

"Of what?" she asked.

"Of time," he replied.

* * *

Ohhhh, mysterious. Wonder what happens next?

Please leave a contribution in the little box and feel free to drop a prompt for me to write as well while you're at it. I use them to feed my muses.


	11. Castle

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Castle

A loud explosion rocked the foundation of the Labyrinth. Smoke and dust filled the air as debris rained all around.

Jareth let out an aggravated sigh, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

This had been the fourth time this year that this had happened.

The combination of goblins, ale, chickens and explosives was never a good idea. And unfortunately by necessity all four were often found in the castle. Castles never lasted more than a few months and had to be rebuilt often.

There was a reason why the Goblin King did not live in the Castle in the Beyond the Goblin City.

* * *

This was an interesting prompt I was given. The only way I could write this was by using comedy.

Thank you to my reviewer on the Livejouranl group Labyfic who gave me this prompt. If you want me to update more, here's a hint: give me a prompt and I will write it within a week. Please no really uncommon words though.

Reviews are nice too :D


	12. Mithridate

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Mithridate

Jareth, like King Mithridates VI of Pontus, had slowly become immune against every poison Underground and many Aboveground during his long reign. This was a natural side-effect of having to interact with goblins that have an unfortunate tendency to get into all manner of repulsive and toxic things.

It was a handy ability to have since his food and drink had been positioned countless times by both his enemies and the sheer incompetence of his goblins.

But there was one poison that the Goblin King was not immune to: love.

In the end it proved to be his downfall.

* * *

Well, here you go GreenEyedGrimKitty. This was a hard one to do and I'm not quite as satisfied with this as I am with my other D&D drabbles. The good news is that I have two more prompts to write within the next 5 days so my readers should be quite happy.


	13. Porcelain

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Porcelain

She was like a fine porcelain dish.

Made out of only the finest clay, she was an actress of great natural talent.

Decorated with the utmost care to show off the creator's craftsmanship, she always looked her best on the stage and silver screen.

Used for only the most special of occasions, she had the luxury of choosing only the best roles.

A lovely piece of artwork that showed off the owner's status and prestige, she only married the most powerful and attractive of men.

Fragile as porcelain, she died at the age of 36, leaving a grieving daughter behind that looked much like her but was made out of much stronger material than her mother had been.

* * *

A bit over 100 words, but I feel free to go over that limit for my reader prompts whereas I try to keep my Labyfic one word prompts under that count.

And thanks to an overwhelming amount of reader prompts, expect at least 4 more updates this week.

Happy reading!


	14. Thanks

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

Prompt: Thanks

* * *

It was hard to be thankful when fairytales take over your life on a regular basis. She didn't know where this "gift" of hers had come from but she wished that it would go away.

It started with her trip through the Labyrinth. Weeks later after joking about poisoned fruit when eating a juicy red apple she found herself in a glass coffin lip-locked with the pimple-faced president of the Chess Club.

She had been Thousandfurs, Cinderella, and many others. But this last one took the straw.

She never signed up to be Princess Charming to the Sleeping Goblin King.

* * *

Labyfic's One Word Drabble #17 done. All the rest this week will be reader prompts. There will be at least 4 more.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on you way out. iGracias!


	15. Sparkles

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Sparkles

"But it sparkles!" the small goblin complained.

"Don't care! Don't touch it!" the old goblin snapped, "remember the shiny thing you chased? Ended up in a nipper nest you did!"

"But it's so pretty…" the small goblin whined.

"Bah! You and pretty things! It's un-goblinish!" the old goblin snorted tugging the smaller goblin along.

"Pretty…" the small goblin sighed looking back at broken little music box with the dancer in the glittery white dress, just another discarded childhood treasure in the junkyard.

As the pair moved past a pile of rubble, a few tinkling notes played faintly before falling silent forever.

* * *

Not quite what I was thinking of with this prompt but I was only satisfied with this melancholy ending rather than a more humorous piece.

Please leave a review on your way out.


	16. Comparison

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Comparison

When she said her right words she put much more into motion than a simple game of dangers untold and hardships unnumbered.

When she won she spun things so off course that what happened later no one could have foreseen.

When she came back that which hunted her cast the Underground into chaos.

When she claimed the Goblin king to save his life she was cast to death's door.

When she journeyed through both heaven and hell she knew naught what she wrought.

When she finally came home she found confusion and war.

When she stood by the Goblin King in battle she shone like a warrior goddess vengeance and love driving to fight that which had taken her family and friends from her and had almost cost her other half.

When her husband asked her what her basis for comparison was she replied, "you."

* * *

I got an epic length story written done in less than 150 words. How awesome is that? Three prompts down, four more to go. And yes "she" is Sarah, I don't do J/OC.

Please leave a contribution on your way out.


	17. Facade

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Façade

It was a strangely beautiful little gem. But beneath the innocent façade something otherworldly lurked.

Looking at it Sarah could have sworn that the blue and brown colors within were slowly moving.

Her gaze was drawn further into the heart of the gem as she tried to figure out the trick behind the shifting colors, unaware of the soft crystalline glow that grew steadily stronger around her form the more intently she looked.

Weeks later after his older sister went missing Toby found a grape-sized stone on the floor of her room, next to the vanity desk. Looking at it closely he could have sworn that the green, brown and blue swirls within were dancing.

* * *

Brownie points to who can figure out what happened. Hint: this is not the first in this storyline, and there will be more to come. Giving me good prompts will help to find out more.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out. iGracias!


	18. Silver

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Silver

She came to him in a dream, clad in silver moonlight. This was Sarah as he had never imagined or seen before.

There was something enigmatic, otherworldly and detached about her. Something about her resonated deep within him, a sense of familiarity so intimate yet unknown.

She leaned over him a determined gleam in her eye as she kissed him on his chest right over his heart. The smell of a deep, misty evergreen forest surrounded him.

As she pulled away he felt something wrenched from deep within him.

He looked up at her gasping, she held a milky white, glowing crystal in her hands.

"What's fair is fair," this mature familiar-yet-different Sarah told him, "you stole my dreams and now I have yours."

Jareth woke up with a gasp. He shrugged off the odd dream, dismissing its importance and fell back asleep.

That was the last dream of his dreams that he would have for years to come.

And when they both met again, they would find the other so changed, each so familiar yet different.

For in all this time they had been dreaming the other's dreams.

* * *

Certainly a bit longer than my other drabbles, but I think you will find it most satisfying. Still have five more reader prompts to write unless I get more ;)

Don't forget to give me some feedback on your way out. iGracias!


	19. Doll

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

Prompt: Doll

* * *

Frozen mid-step in an elaborate ball-room dance, the pair glitter like diamonds in the sky. She in silver and white like the stars, he in midnight blue like the velvet night sky.

Both of their faces bear pleasant expressions but their body language tells the truth. The possessive way his arm rests on the small of her back and the way he grips her small, delicate hand. The way she leans back even though their hips are practically touching.

He doesn't want to let her go and all she wants to do is flee.

The small, unmoving elegant figures look like a pair of finely crafted dolls till you look closer.

And then you realize they aren't.

* * *

I have been posting one drabble every day and yet the prompts still keep coming. Guess my readers like what I write.

Want more? You know what to do.


	20. Hidden

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Hidden

He kept the odd mutli-colored crystal with him at all times, hidden on his person. It gave him comfort, reminding him of his sister and someone else strangely familiar, but more important he felt that it was something that he needed to guard with his life, on odd sentiment for a little boy to have.

The only time he had ever show it to someone was on the first day of second grade, only for the class bully to try to steal it. That day Toby discovered the Williams' stubbornness and determination to never back down from a challenge. Both he and the bully were sent to the principal's office for fighting, he with a bloody nose, the bully worse off with a black eye and a split lip.

He would need those lessons in perseverance and scrappiness he learned in grade school because on his sixteenth birthday everything he had been unknowingly waiting for came to a head.

* * *

A bit longer than my usual prompts but I need to build up Toby's character for what is to come. I'll post another drabble later today to make up for the one I missed yesterday.

Reviews are very much appreciated and are used to feed the author's muses. iGracias!


	21. Shattered

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Shattered

She opened her mouth to say the words that would win her brother's freedom, but before she uttered a sound a feeling of wrongness and danger suddenly fell over her.

She spotted a glowing ball of _something_ over the white-clad Goblin King's shoulder.

Sarah acted on instinct and raced at him, pushing him to the ground only to be consumed by attack meant for the Goblin King.

In an instant destiny was shattered and the fates could only watch helplessly as the future was swiftly rewoven.

The Goblin King's vengeance was instantaneous. He mortally wounded the assassin from the future in one blow before collapsing to the ground keening loudly for the girl who had sacrificed her life for his own so suddenly.

Unknown to both the now dead assassin and the grieving Goblin King, in the realm between life and death an event was taking place that was to become the catalyst that would create the situation in the future the assassin had been sent back to prevent.

* * *

Well if this isn't a teaser I don't know what is. Be prepared to see more from this storyline in the future.


	22. Mittens

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Mittens

"I can't believe you," the Goblin King huffed looking at his contented wife, "out of all the names in the universe you had to choose 'Mittens' for its name?"

"Why not? Mittens doesn't seem to mind." Sarah replied cuddling the happily purring creature.

"That's because it's still a hatchling," Jareth complained, "when it gets older it certainly won't think you did it any favors by bestowing such a silly name upon it."

"You were the one who said I could name it," Sarah pointed out.

"I wouldn't have said it if I knew you were going to name it 'Mittens'," Jareth grumbled.

The little dragon, Mittens, gave a happy chirp as Sarah scratched it in under the chin. True to its name the otherwise jet black dragonlet had two white front paws.

And now matter how much Jareth tried to beg, threaten or bribe her, she refused to change to dragon's name to anything else.

* * *

A bit of fluff after a whole bunch of adventure/drama type drabbles that I have posted lately. Stay tuned for more drabbles tomorrow.


	23. Obsession

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Obsession

Jareth sighed. He was getting tired of this form and this place. He had been stuck here, unable to go on to anywhere else for years now.

Being a creature of wishes and dreams made it hard for him to stay in such a solid form for so long. Long ago, when the one anchoring him to this plane was young, her bright dreams and dazzling imagination had drawn him to her like a moth to a flame. It had been so long since he had come across one such as her and he had been captivated by her spirit.

In the beginning after he had bonded himself to her dreaming mind every moment he spent in her fantasy worlds was a delight. He frolicked around in her fantastical dreamscapes and delighted in all the wonderful and strange creatures and things she imagined into creation.

Then came the day when her mother left and her immersions into her fantasy worlds became less about adventure and fun and more about escape from reality. He knew that he should go while to going was good but he was so loathe to leave the girls' still lovely dreams.

He was about ready to leave her when she discovered the red-bound book and her obsession began. She poured all of her creative energy into imagining the contents of the playbook to life and fastened onto one of the book's characters in particular: the Goblin King.

Before he even knew what had happened he had been caught up in her obsession and suddenly found himself in a solid form as the ruler of a bunch of slightly malicious, child-like small creatures she imagined goblins to be. He had been bound to this character, the Goblin King, ruler of this semi-real land on the border of his world and hers.

He tried to escape many times before coming to the conclusion that until she got over this obsession with the Labyrinth play that he was stuck here in this form of the Goblin King.

And then she did what should have been impossible for a member of her species: she brought him and this entire world into her reality. All by making a single wish.

"I wish that the goblins would come and take you away right now."

And he watched entranced as she reenacted the story in the red bound book, the creatures her imagination had created performing their roles as she had imagined them to and he playing the role of the Goblin King to the letter.

He intimated her, tried to seduce her, challenged her, living up to all of her expectations of her imagined Goblin King.

When she finally ended the game his relief was profound, by living out her dream, her obsession would finally end and he would finally be free. But to his horror he found this was not so. He was still bound to the solid form she had imposed upon him, king of a broken kingdom full of confused and scared creatures.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Having nothing better to do he used the powers she gave him to slowly rebuild the kingdom she had both created and destroyed. He did so at first with a clinical detachment but as the years went on he found himself growing fond of the quirky little land of contradictions and double-meanings as well as the curious, odd creatures that inhabited it.

Eventually he settled into his role as Goblin King and there were times when he forgot about his previous existence, so consumed was he by the day to day dealings with running a kingdom full of destructive, mischievous creatures. From time to time he mused about how the girl was able to maintain the creative energy to support the existence of this grand construction of dream energy and wishes.

And then, once again everything changed.

She made another wish. But this time it was herself she wished away, not a sibling and this time she stayed.

Jareth was flabbergasted.

This shouldn't be possible. The girl shouldn't have even been able to create such a place as the Labyrinth in the first place, yet alone come to live in her fantastic creation.

At first he did his most to make her existence miserable in the Labyrinth, taking out his aggression at being forced into the role of the Goblin King and being bound to this level of existence. True to the rules of this world, he could not use his powers against her since she had declared that he had no power over her. But he could and did send out his minions to harass and annoy her.

The girl only shrugged all of this off, and much like her first time, she made friends out of the goblins and assorted creatures he sent to oppose her and after a time, she befriended him as well.

One day he asked her about her obsession that had given this land life and had bound him to the form of the Goblin King. She divulged that she, on a subconscious level always knew that she had dreamed the Labyrinth into creation but she surprised him with the fact that it was _him_ and not the Labyrinth she had been obsessed with all along.

She had been aware of him in her dream mind since almost the beginning. He had been her adored childhood playmate that she had to share with no one, a fact that became especially important after her mother left her and her father. In those formative years before her father remarried she became extremely attached to him. And then she found the red-bound book and started to build a new picture of him and the role she wished he could play in her life.

At the age of 13 when she found out that her stepmother was pregnant her focus on him changed yet again. She was at that time of her life where she wasn't really a child anymore yet she wasn't an adult either. Her view about him changed from childhood playmate to something new, strange. Something she yearned for yet could not define. She truly became obsessed with the Labyrinth and the one person that had always been there for her.

Then she spoke the wish that changed everything. Not only did she find out that all the adventures she had gone on as a child in a sense actually happen, but the land and the person she had been yearning for were real. She had been shocked to discover that the Labyrinth and its inhabitants had exceeded her expectations about them that she had unconsciously imagined them to be. Everything about the Labyrinth turned out to be beyond anything she could ever imagine.

But most of all, she discovered that her old playmate and confidant, her Goblin King was nothing like she ever expected him to be. True, he played his part in their game exactly as the play had outlined, but his eyes and body language had shown her far more.

After winning the game instead of being elated at her victory, she was merely confused and disoriented. She was supposed to finally be able to move beyond her childhood dreams and fantasies after this and become a mature adult with her feet firmly grounded in reality. Her whole adventure in the Labyrinth was supposed to have just been an extraordinary dream, but in reality it wasn't. It actually happened and the Labyrinth and her Goblin King were terribly, incredibly real and now after experiencing it, she more than ever was obsessed with them.

For years after returning she was able to pretend to be a normal, practical person. She graduated from high school and went on to college. She got her degree and had even gotten a job as a graphic designer where she was able to fuel her fantasies and imagination into her work. Her coworkers and supervisors loved her work and were in awe of her talent and creativity. She had a promising career and was living the high life, but it still wasn't enough.

She still yearned for the Labyrinth and she wanted him.

Even after all these years, she was still obsessed with the Labyrinth and even worse, she discovered after a particularly bad blind date that she was head over heels in love with him and had been so for all this time.

He had been stunned by all this and her confession of love for him.

As a being of wishes and dreams he had often heard about and even witnessed this emotion humans called love, but had never experienced it for himself, let alone have it be directed at him. He had been in countless other dreamers' mind but he had never been so firmly attached to one as he had been, and still was, as with her. Jareth finally realized that part of the reason he had been so thoroughly bound by her to her Labyrinth was because he unknowingly had been as obsessed with her as she was with him. And swiftly on the heels of the first Jareth realized he was in love with his mind-bonded.

They grew very close after that day and by the end of the year the whole kingdom was in celebration over the royal wedding.

Years later he reflected that being stuck in this solid form wasn't that bad and that their mutual obsession with each other in the end turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

* * *

An extra long, special treat for my readers today. I felt inspired, how could one not with the prompt "Obsession"?

You know what to do, please leave a little contribution to feed the plot bunnies on your way out. iGracias!


	24. Delicate

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Delicate

Dealing with his green-eyed champion always required a delicate touch. Her temper was prone to go off at the slightest provocation or imagined insult and anyone within a 50 foot radius of her was in danger of losing life or limb.

Jareth having held the position of Goblin King for centuries had developed the patience of a saint, but for some reason interacting with Sarah always brought out the worst in him, often resulting in an explosion of Sarah's infamous temper (it was during these incidents that he regretted giving her those certain powers…).

Their relationship was a delicate balance between comradery and mutual antagonism.

Hoggle just wished that the two would get it over with and admit their feelings for each other. His patience with their antics was hanging by a delicate thread these days.

* * *

Another drabble written with an endless supply of reader prompts to go. There is no end point in sight for this series my dear readers, so hang on tight, it's going to be a wild ride.

Please leave a little tidbit on your way out to feed the plot bunnies. iGracias!


	25. War

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: War

When the energy hit her she felt excruciating pain unlike she had ever had before though it only lasted less than a second. It consumed her, burned her up and then there was nothing.

A timeless moment later she woke up in a strange place. To one end a hazy, semi-real landscape stretched off as far as she could see. At the other everything thing faded into a colorless void.

_Is this death?_ Sarah distantly thought.

**Only if you chose so**, a strange, strong otherworldly replied, seeming to come from all around her.

_What do you mean?_ Sarah asked.

**You are in the boundary between life and death**, the genderless voice explained, **your physical body was incerated but I'm holding your spirit in this limbo.**

_Why?_ She asked confused, _why not just let me pass on?_

**Because there is still work left to be done, someone left for you to live for,** the voice answered, **your family is going to be killed soon, your parents will be lost, but there is still time to save your brother.**

_Toby?_ Sarah exclaimed horrified, _he's going to die? No!_

**You can save him but there is little time. I can offer you a new existence equipped with abilities to save the ones you love the most**, the voice responded, **life or death, the choice is yours. **

She knew she had no choice, she couldn't let Toby die.

_What do I have to do?_ She asked.

**Lower your spiritual barriers and let me in**, the voice answered, **I have already passed beyond this life but I have waited eons for one to pass my essence onto. There is work that was left undone when I died long ago, if you do this eventually you will have to confront that which I was unable to finish. You will save your brother but will take on a new, unknown destiny in the process. Are you willing to accept this?**

Her answer was decisive, _YES!_

**SO BE IT!** the voice roared and for the second time she was engulfed in excruciating pain as the ancient being's essence poured into her and melded with her spirit.

This time she didn't black out. When the pain abruptly vanished she was standing in front of her house. Her whole body tingled and she felt strange and new.

_You have less than a minute,_ the voice whispered into her mind, _the bomb the assassin planted will go off soon, get to your brother and go into hiding. This is all I am able to tell you, I am finally moving on to the next life. Good luck child._

Sarah didn't hesitate. She dashed up the stairs, into the house past her startled parents and up the stairs to her parent's room where Toby was sleeping. She scooped up the slumbering toddler and ran to the balcony. She had barely launched herself from the railing into space when the world exploded behind her. She protected Toby with her body as she tumbled through the air. Eventually the world stabilized around her and she realized that she was hovering mid-air.

One of her arms was stretched above her head and Sarah looked up and gasped.

Coming out of her flesh just below her wrist four brightly glowing green lines of energy were furiously beating the air in a helicopter-like motion. The wail of police sirens was swiftly approaching and Sarah knew that she had to get Toby to safety, the one who had set the bomb could come back to make sure they finished the job.

Sarah moved her arm the energy whips changed their pattern of motion in the air. Soon she was flying in off to an unknown place in a direction her new instincts told her would provide shelter and safety.

A war was brewing on a distant horizon and the coming invasion would sweep away so many lives. All she could do was go to ground and wait till the storm had passed.

* * *

Another long one. I have gotten really inspired this past week. This series of drabbles has finally got my creative juices working over time after being dried up for so many years. I can't wait to see what is to come.


	26. Drama

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Drama

"Jenni, for the last time get off my throne and stop terrorizing the goblins!" Jareth roared at his younger sister, a flaxen haired, blue-eyed spoiled-rotten terror of a teenager, who was currently swinging a little goblin above her head by his toes.

"Aw, big brother, you're no fun!" Jenni whined, dropping the goblin with a thud.

"I'm the Goblin King, fun isn't in the job description," Jareth ground out, "now go to your chambers and stay there until Mother and Father come to pick you up after the council meeting is over."

"It's not fair!" she complained, Jareth cringing at the all too familiar phrase, "why can't I ever do what I want? I never get to go to any of the interesting things Mom and Dad go to. And you never let me have any fun whenever they dump me here in your stinking little, backwater kingdom."

Jareth was fast losing patience with his younger sibling. He was almost ready to dump her in an oubliette and leave her there till their parents came for her, consequences be dammed.

It was true that their parents often foisted their youngest off on him when they went to important events since she was an overly dramatic, self-indulgent, little trouble maker who had no sense of decorum. Neither of the siblings liked the arrangement but Jareth was able to control Jenni's antics to an extent, something that even their parents had trouble with.

"No one ever lets me do anything the way I want to!" Jenni continued, "especially not you, Rat King!"

Jareth scowled deeply at the much hated nick-name.

"Why do I always have to do what I am told? I'm a member of the royal family too but no one ever follows my orders!" Jenni was gathering steam for a furious tirade.

"Enough Jenni! For once in you life would you please shut your trap!" Jareth shouted.

"Oh take that stick out of your ass already Jareth," Jenni shot back, "I can't help it that your feathers are still ruffled by that mortal who turned you down flat."

Enough was enough! Jareth was tired of listening to his little sister, who was still sitting on his throne, bitch and moan. Her mentioning of Sarah, still a sore subject years later after the event, was the straw that broke the camel's back. He summoned a crystal in preparation of sending her to a special, magic-proof oubliette he had just for her.

"She had the right idea though. In all the time I've ever known you, she's the only one who stood up to you and showed you who's boss," Jenni remarked, a germ of an idea quickly growing in her devious little mind.

"You're treading on thin ice Jenni," Jareth warned, fingering the crystal in his palm.

Jenni ignored her brother's thinly veiled threat.

"Oh! I just had a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed, "not only will I solve your little romantic problem but I'll also finally be able to do what I want for a change."

Jareth prepared to hurl the crystal at his sister.

"I wish that Sarah Williams would come and take you away right now!" Jenni announced smugly.

"Why you little-!" Jareth began before disappearing in a flash of glitter, leaving Jenni giggling furiously on his throne.

"Ok boys," Jenni announced to the stunned goblins, "there is a new Queen in town and we're going to start doing things my way around here. You can start by cleaning up this pigsty of a throne room."

The goblins looked at each other and then Jenni and burst out laughing.

"The only one whose wes listens to is yours brother," one of the smarter goblins spoke, "hes has ours respect, hes earned it. You, yous earned nothing, so wes don'ts listens to you."

Jenni starred at the goblins stunned. Never in her entire life had anyone shown her such disrespect.

"You little cretins! Jareth is gone, I'm the one with the power now and you will do as I say!" she shrieked.

The goblins burst out laughing again.

A rather plump one with fat tears rolling down his cheeks managed to gasp out between his laughter, "Good one Lady. But we thanks you for sending Kingy to Lady Sarah."

"Yeah!" another goblin chimed in, "he's been moping for too long about her. Wouldn't get up the nerves to go visit her."

"Maybe when he comes back with her he'll start singing more!" yet another goblin hopefully suggested.

The other goblins all agreed, ignoring Jenni who was throwing a spectacular hissy fit on Jareth's throne.

* * *

Jareth groaned as he came too. The forced transportation that his sister's wish invoked packed a hell of a punch. Warily the Goblin King opened his eyes and saw a slowly rotating ceiling fan above him along with a set of familiar, amused green eyes.

"I can't wait to hear the story behind this one," Sarah laughed.

Jareth groaned again and shut his eyes. This just wasn't his day.

* * *

For my lovely reviewer, GreenEyedGrimKitty who always is there to provide me more incentive to write more drabbles. Hope you enjoy the fruit of your prompt.


	27. Grape

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Grape

The smell of ripe peaches the overwhelmed everything in her small apartment meant only one thing: the Goblin King had invaded her sanctuary once again.

"Jareth!" Sarah yelled, "I am getting sick of the smell of peaches! Can't you do something else to tell the whole world that you're trespassing in my home, yet again!"

"But Sarah," Jareth pouted, popping a dark red grape into his mouth in a way that should be outlawed, "I thought that peaches were you favorite fruit. Plus I thought that this lovely smell was better than all the glitter you kept on complaining about."

"That drugged peach you made Hoggle give me ruined my enjoyment of that particular fruit for all time," Sarah complained, "now get out, I don't have time for you right now."

"Come now Sarah, don't be that way," Jareth chuckled, "how about we try something different?"

He plucked another round, juicy grape off the bunch. The way he curled his tongue about the small globe made Sarah swallow harshly. Sarah's reaction did not go unnoticed by the Goblin King.

"Grape?" he proffered.

Sarah turned red and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Jareth just chuckled and continued eating his grapes.

* * *

Another classic JS scene that we Laby fans seem to literally eat up (I blame Pika-la-Cynique's lovely fancomic Girls Next Door for this one. Go check it out on deviantart. I promise you'll love it.). This silly drabble was brought to you by MidnightCat99's reader prompt. Just a reminder, give me a one word prompt and I promise to write a drabble for it within a week. If you give me more than one, I'll do them all eventually but not all within a week, though they do make create a great resource when I'm looking for an appropriate prompt to write a certain piece that the plot bunnies have been nagging me about for a while.

Make sure to leave a contribution in the little box on your way out, they feed the hungry plot bunnies. iGracias!


	28. Marriage

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Marriage

The Goblin King was not happy, not happy at all.

He had been abducted while sleeping from his chambers and been taken to a noble's hunting lodge just outside the Labyrinth's borders.

Currently he was glaring at his captor, his stony silence filling the room. His magic had been bound and he was seated in a heavy wooden chair that was carved to look like a dragon. The arms of the chair were the dragon's front arms and the wooden claws at the end were turned up and clamped around his wrists. The wooden wings of the chair's back were firmly folded around his shoulders and chest, holding his upper body immobile.

The door at the other end of the room burst open and another man backed in, a figure limp figure firmly clasped to his chest.

"Ah, Darrin," the first man, slim and fair featured spoke, "glad that you finally arrived with our second guest."

Darrin, a big man with call sharp, craggy features that some would call ruggedly handsome grunted and dropped his burden in the chair next to the Goblin King. The chair, identical to the one Jareth was held in came to life and wrapped claws and wings around the figure before becoming inanimate once more.

"Looks like this one put up more of a fight than Jareth here," the first man commented, eyeing the scratches on Darrin's face. Darrin scowled and took a seat on a bench on the far side of the room.

The figure next to Jareth groaned and stirred before blearily opening her eyes. She had a large goose egg on the back of her head and a throbbing headache. There was going to be hell to pay when she got her hands on the person who did this.

"Now that all the concerned parties are present, lets get down to business," the fair-haired man spoke.

"I have no business with you Glenn," Jareth snarled.

"I beg to differ," Glenn smoothly replied, "your arranged marriage with the princess of the Deep Forest would create an alliance that would hurt my country's trade routes. None of us here want this particular marriage to happen. I can't allow any alliance between the Labyrinth and the Deep Forest to be created. Plus, both Darrin here and Princess Auburn are quite fond of each other and wish to wed, but the potential political alliance would prevent that."

Darrin for the first time spoke up.

"Don't lump me in with your political schemes, Glenn. I dislike this entire idea and would have nothing to do with it except it's the only way for me and Auburn to be together," Darrin growled, "just get this sordid affair over with."

"We're coming to that my dear fellow," Glenn responded.

He turned back to face the Goblin King and his fellow prisoner, "now there is an ideal solution to this entire mess that would make everyone present quite happy. It is not unknown to me that you too Goblin King do not wish this arranged marriage either since your heart was stolen years ago by a lovely, if defiant maiden."

"So what does this have to do with me?" the female next to Jareth snarled.

Jareth blinked in shock, recognizing the voice. He hadn't gotten a very good look at the person next to him. How on earth did Darrin manage to venture Aboveground to kidnap a mortal, the Labyrinth's Champion no less?

"Why it's quite simple my dear girl," Glenn smirked, "if you and Jareth were to wed, the arranged marriage would be voided, Darrin and Auburn would get their happily ever after and my country's prosperous trade routes would be secured."

"I have no intention of marrying that baby-snatcher!" Sarah yelled.

Jareth scowled. He did not like being referred to as a "baby-snatcher".

"You have no choice girl," Glenn spoke levelly as he leaned in close to her, "none of us are leaving here till Champion and King are wed. I have already called for a priest and willing or not, the two of you will be married before dawn."

There was a discrete knock on the outside door and Darrin rose to answer it.

"Now," Glenn grinned as he sat down behind a huge desk made out of chestnut wood, "lets talk marriage contracts."

* * *

Not your usual run-of-the-mill JS reunion story. This is the result of a plot bunny that has been haunting me for years and this series has given me the perfect excuse to write it.

My challenge to the readers: what happens next? I would love to read any ideas anyone has. You have my full permission to write a continuation of this drabble. May the muses be with you and most of all have fun.

Don't forget to leave a contribution on your way out to feed the plot bunnies. iGracias!


	29. Infatuation

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Infatuation

_It really was a pity_, the Witch Queen mused, _that the Goblin King's infatuation with that little mortal girl was what finally led to him lowering his defenses enough for me attack him._

The white-haired woman looked out across the barren, silent Labyrinth spread out below her.

"I really must thank her someday for that," she spoke out loud, "right after I torture the information out of her where Jareth's heart crystal is and I wring her scrawny neck."

The Witch Queen's cruel, spine chilling laughter echoed across the lifeless, grey maze before the unnatural silence fell over the kingdom once more.

* * *

This drabble is from one of my older reader prompts. I'm trying to go back to my 100 word limit for these drabbles though writing the longer ones this week has been fun. It is really quite amazing how much story one can write with only 100 words.

As always, please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out as they will be used to feed the plot bunnies. iGracias!


	30. Bittersweet

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Bittersweet

Only in the deepest, most undisturbed sleep when her mind totally shut down could she examine the relationship their souls had shared since the first time they met.

Theirs was a continuous game of cat and mouse. The mouse always led the cat on an exhaustive, lengthy chase, but in the end was always caught. The cat, always hungry for its prey was relentless in pursuit, but even when caught the mouse never gave in. The end of the chase never ended in happiness, but in resentment and bitterness, often resulting in tragedy.

In this current incarnation he was the cat and she was the mouse. With every new cycle they switched roles.

She was so very tired of this endless struggle of predator and prey between them. In the time between death and birth she often wished that just once, if even for a short time they could meet as equals. For she had always loved him, her soul partner, even if they never got to express it in life.

Her time as the mouse was almost over, soon she would be reborn as the cat. As she lay dying, unconscious, taking her last breaths, her soul reflected. A curious thing had happened in this life cycle. While she had been born human, he had been born _other_. As she passed into death, he would remain alive, and would still be in his prime when she was reborn.

Their cycle of switching opposing roles had come to a grinding halt. For once they both would be the cat, equals.

For the first time she felt hope. At long last, after so much heartbreak and sorrow, her deepest, most desperate wish was being granted. The revelation was bittersweet even as she drew her last breath.

* * *

Okay, so I lied. It seems I can't stick to the hundred word limit with these drabbles, but I don't hear any complaints from my readers.

Sorry about the lack of updating the last 4 days. I had to put in a lot of overtime at work to make up for taking Thursday off. I haven't had the energy to write since last weekend. I can at least promise another drabble tomorrow. I'm going home on the 23 and won't be able to write any drabbles probably till that following Saturday.

As always, please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out, the proceedes go to feed the plot bunnies. iGracias!


	31. Interesting

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Interesting

The first day she showed up out of the blue in the throne room was interesting to say the least. The Goblin King had been lounging, as was normal, on his throne and had practically fallen off when his Champion appeared right in front of him, still in her PJs and totally bewildered. The accusations started once the initial shock wore off and their voices continued to get louder and louder, until Sarah vanished just as suddenly as she had first appeared.

A few days later the Goblin King was in a diplomatic meeting, trying to fend off one of the dignitaries' daughters when he suddenly vanished. Sarah, dressed in a pink terrycloth robe, having just got out of the shower, did not appreciate Jareth's sudden appearance in her bathroom. Jareth barely had the chance to appreciate the amount of leg Sarah's robe revealed before she let out a screech and shoved him out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Things continued this way for quite some time before the City Council grew fed up with the chaos these random appearances and disappearances were causing and decided that since some entity (many suspected the Labyrinth itself) kept pushing the pair together they might as well as skip ahead a few stages and marry King and Champion by proxy in their absence. The ceremony was performed and a few days alter the Goblin King and Champion appeared in the council chamber during a full session of the city council.

Needless to say, their reaction to learning about the change their in marital status was very interesting to say the least.

* * *

Another helping of JS action. Hope you like.

As always, feel free to drop me a prompt and I will get it out as soon as I can.

Reviews are used to feed the plot bunnies! Muchas gracias.


	32. Sunset

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Sunset

It was the Summer Solstice and Toby and Sarah had spent all day playing together in the park near their house. Toby was having the time of his life, but as the shadows grew longer, an odd sense of dread started to fill him.

Tobias Henry Williams had always been a very perceptive child, intuitively knowing the feelings of those around him, and being able to sense undercurrents in the environment around him that no one else could.

Despite all her oddities and strict sense of fairness, Toby had always adored his goofy older sister. He was also fiercely protective of her. He acted almost as if he was afraid someone would steal her away.

Now that sixth sense of his was kicking into overdrive, warning him that something was seriously amiss. His sister was swaying side to side and she was humming a soft tune that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Slowly he approached her as her humming grew louder. Getting close enough he saw that her eyes were closed and her mouth was curled up in a sort of bemused smile.

"Hey Sarah," Toby poked her.

No reaction. Toby was getting worried. The sun was starting to set.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

"Sarah! Wake up!" Toby yelled as he shook her. Still nothing.

The faint strains of music emanating in the air around them grew stronger.

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
_

"Sarah, please! Say something, anything!" Toby pleaded.

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all_

She was oblivious and to Toby's horror he could see Sarah growing fainter as the sun was quickly sinking, casting a soft pink glow on the world around them.

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down_

He could see through her now. "Sarah!" Toby wailed as he desperately reached out to grab her.

_Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling  
As the world falls down_

His hand passed right through her arm. The air was positively vibrating with strength of the strangely familiar voice singing the haunting, eldritch song.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars_

"You can't have her!" Toby shouted, helplessly.

_Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
_

A brilliant green flash blinded Toby as the last of the sun was lost below the horizon. Blinking furiously to clear his vision his heart stopped when Toby saw Sarah had vanished.

"Sarah!" the boy cried.

The fading words of the song seemed to bitterly mock him as the stunned eight year old sank to his knees.

_Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down_

The sunset painted the sky in vivid, fiery colors. From that day on he would associate the colors of that sunset with loss and grief.

Sarah was gone, stolen from him and he knew he would never see her again.

* * *

It's the most overused song in Laby songfics but I think that I managed to put a new spin to this overused (and abused) sterotype. I would also like to think that the lyrics have a direct meaning to what is happening in this story.

Like always, please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out, the proceedes go to feed the plot bunnies. iGracias!


	33. Electric

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Electric

The teacher was introducing a new student in fourth period history class. Toby was randomly doodling in his notebook as Mr. Trinks told the class that she was a foreign exchange student from Finland and would be spending the year here in America.

"Hello, my name is Louhi Valkea," the girl softly spoke in slightly accented English, "it's nice to meet you and I look forward to spending this year with you."

Hearing her lilting, musical voice, Toby suddenly looked up. He met her ice blue eyes and felt an electric zing go down his spine. Lord, she was lovely Toby thought. With those pale blue eyes, slightly curly, white blond hair that just brushed her shoulders and flawless porcelain skin, Louhi looked like an angel come to earth.

Toby was finally snapped out of his daze when Louhi sat down next to him.

"Hi, what's your name?" she brightly asked.

"T-Toby," he stammered.

"Oh you're so cute!" Louhi exclaimed, "I bet we'll be the best of friends this year."

Toby turned beet red.

The rest of the class passed in a daze to the teenaged boy as he just sat there listening to Louhi's wonderful voice.

"Hey," Louhi said as the students were filing out of the classroom, "want to go to lunch together?"

Toby eagerly nodded and quickly packed up his thing to follow after her.

It turned out that she shared two other classes with him and in each one she sat right next to him. By the end of the day she had agreed to come over to dinner at his place on Sunday and was looking forward to hanging out with him after school tomorrow.

Toby had never felt such bliss from hanging out with a girl, it had to be love.

* * *

Another longer drabble. See if you can figure what going on in this one. Winner gets a cookie and a baby plot bunny of their very own.

Remember to leave a little contribution on your way out, they go to feed the plot bunnies (which are multiplying like, well, rabbits). iGracias!


	34. Frost

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Frost

She first saw the owl after the first frost of fall. Sarah didn't know why, but the sight of the owl inspired both fear and guilt in her.

The owl continued to shadow her all winter, finally departing after the last frost of the season in early spring. The nagging sense that she was forgetting something haunted her all throughout the time.

There was something she should do, something important, but she didn't know what.

It was only after the sunset at the summer solstice when she remembered why she had been right to be scared.

But by then it was too late.

* * *

A change of pace in this one. I decided to do one of the one word prompts posted on the Livejournal group Labyfic that I hadn't done yet. Remember, reader prompts get you more drabbles (please keep it to one or two prompts per request please).

Don't forget to leave a contribution in the little box on your way out, proceeds go to feed the plot bunnies. iGracias!


	35. Watch

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Watch

She had been watching this supply caravan since sunup. Supplies back at the sanctuary that none but she and Toby could find or access were getting low.

She could survive on much less food than Toby but he was undergoing a growth spurt and needed extra sustenance to grow properly.

The hidden figure heard one of the mercenary guards say, "I heard that the Overseer's pet sorcerers are summoning a demon tonight to deal with that mystery rebel who has been a thorn is the Boss' side for all these years."

Sarah started. Unlike some, she knew far too well that creatures such as demons existed. If one was being summoned, she had to stop it at all costs. The last thing that the human resistance needed was a demon decimating their ranks and though she wasn't a part of the rebellion, she relied on their information at times so she did what she could to protect the desperate fighters.

But before she could infiltrate the Overseer's fortress, she had to raid the supply caravan coming back from the slave factories. She was Toby's last surviving family member and she had to place his welfare above all else.

Sarah sighed, life certainly was going to be different after tonight. She had a personal stake now in the rebellion's cause, and if the guards were to be believed, they were summoning this demon to come after her. After her life changing sacrifice almost a decade ago and the subsequent loss of their parents and home, Toby was all she had and she was going to make damn sure well that he stayed safe.

Always lingering in the back of her mind her vengeance against the one who had sent that assassin after her and her family. They had killed her parents, almost killed Toby and had killed her as well when she took the blow meant for someone else, someone, she discovered years later was still very important to her. If she ever found the one who had hired the assassin, they were as good as dead.

Sarah grinned, baring a mouthful of needle-sharp teeth. If nothing else, this night was bound to prove interesting. Who knew what sort of long-hid secrets this night would unveil?

She never knew just how prophetic those words turned out to be.

* * *

Another one word prompt from the LJ group Labyfic (thought I well exceeded the 100 word limit on this one…).

My creative juices are still running high, so expect more drabbles this week.

Please remember to leave a contribution in the little box on your way out to feed to plot bunnies. iGracias!


	36. Brittle

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Brittle

Only those who have Seen for themselves know just how brittle the barrier between reality and _fairie_ is. Most just walk through life never knowing that the creatures of fantasy and myth that shouldn't exist are in reality _everywhere_.

They say ignorance is bliss, but in the case of _fairie_, ignorance is safety. Mortals that Know and See always have to be cautious. They have to constantly be on guard least they reveal themselves to the creatures of _fairie_, for once they do, they are fair game for anything.

What happened to the mortal known as Sarah Williams was one of the more extreme examples. She meddled with forces that were best left alone and paid the price for it.

For the life of a mortal is a brittle thing indeed.

* * *

Oh yeah, definitely one of my more morbid pieces. This prompt is thanks to a reviewer on the LJ group Labyfic where I have also been posting these.


	37. Steps

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Steps

How to win Fair Maiden's heart by Sir Didymus:

1. After rescuing your Fair Maiden from peril or certain death, always make sure to be humble and gracious in the face of her gratitude.

(_Sarah snarled, "you most certainly do not deserve a kiss you prat! You're the one who dropped me in the path of the rampaging dragon in the first place Jareth!"_)

2. When seeking to woo your Fair Maiden always start with small gestures and go at a pace comfortable for your Fair Maiden.

(_"Let's skip right past the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon Precious," Jareth purred. That earned him a slap._)

3. Offering tokens of affection to your fair Maiden shows her that you are thoughtful and kind. These are especially useful when trying to make up for a misdeed on your part.

(_"Smothering me in roses (literally) is NOT the proper way to apologize for your boorish behavior in front of my parents," Sarah snapped, plucking stray flower petals out of her hair and clothing, "honestly Jareth, propositioning me using mashed potatoes in front of Toby probably made him scarred for life. I certainly am."_)

4. Be an attentive suitor but refrain from overwhelming your Fair maiden with your affections.

(_"No you may not go with me to my appointment with the gynecologist!" Sarah yelled, "there is something called privacy Jareth. Go look it up in the dictionary since you don't seem to know what it is."_)

5. Before seeking the hand of you Fair Maiden, an honorable gentleman always seeks permission of her father first.

(_"My that's a nice shotgun you have," Jareth observed, warily eyeing the older man blocking the doorway._)

6. When proposing to your Fair Maiden be creative and romantic, do not kidnap her when she is sleeping and keep her secluded until she agrees. That is the way of the villain, not the chivalrous knight.

(_"Jareth, so help me God, either you let me out of here right now or I'll shove those crystal balls up where the sun don't shine!" Sarah screamed as she pounded on the barred heavy wooden door._

"_But precious all I require is a simple yes to my very reasonable question," Jareth remarked._

"_You and your 'question' can go to hell Glitterball!" Sarah shouted, "you have no power over me!"_)

7. If you have followed these directions diligently you and your Fair Maiden should be experiencing marital bliss. If this is not the case, you sir are a disreputable cad and have no business chasing after Fair Maidens.

(_"This really is in your best interests Precious," Jareth explained to the struggling, bound and gagged, female slung over his shoulder, "the goblins are threatening to revolt if you don't come back soon and it is past time I took a Queen. Besides, it won't be all that bad. Producing our heir certainly will be pleasureable.")_

Best of luck in your endeavors,

Sir Diddymus, Esq.

(_Later after being let loose by her friends Sarah got her revenge by force feeding Jareth a drugged peach, trapping him in a dream where he was being chased by hungry dragons that blew burning rose petals while having to wade through mountains of mashed potatoes. He woke up a week later with the mother of all hangovers suspended over the Bog of Eternal Stench._)

* * *

Another one-word prompt from the LJ group Labyfic where I completely disregarded the 100 word limit. I don't think my readers will mind.

Please remember to leave a contribution in the little box on your way out, they go to feed the plot bunnies. iGracias!


	38. Fate

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Fate

Once long ago he was feared by mankind. He had been known as Chernobog, Erlking, Cernunnos, and many more. The Druids had made human sacrifices to him to avoid his disfavor. Other cultures, now long gone, had performed deeds in his name that had had left nightmares ingrained into the racial memory of humanity.

He had been a master of the dark arts, the lord of the hunt, friend of the condemned, broker of souls, collector of the lost, unwanted and abused, corruptor of innocence, conqueror and tyrant. Lesser beings trembled in fear near him and wild animals fled from his presence. He indulged in all of his malicious fancies, leaving chaos and terror in his wake. He was a creature to be feared and even the mention of his name sent dread into the hearts of brave men.

Then that little slip of a mortal had done what none of her kind had ever done before. She challenged him, on his own homeground nonetheless, and had defeated him.

There had been nothing special about her, she was just like any other mortal at her age. Yet somehow she had gained possession of the Book and through it, the Words of Power, both to summon and banish him. But those alone would not have been enough to do what she did. Others before her had held the Book and learned the Words but unlike her predecessors, she was able to finish the Challenge and use the Words of Banishment on him.

But with everything came a price as she found out. For by beating him she had proved to be his superior and thus his mantle was passed to her. She had been young, far too young to take on all that he had been. She had managed to survive the initial onset of his mana but something integral inside her had broken during the process.

She turned cruel and amoral, aware of the difference between right and wrong, but not caring of her actions. Her mood was instable at the best of times and her sudden whims often led her to drastic, unexplainable actions.

One of her first acts had after the transition was to take her hurt, hatred and anger out on him. She had broken him and cast him, a senseless, pathetic creature, into the darkest Oubliette for years. Later after he had regained a semblance of his sanity and had reconstructed his soul in a tattered, scarred patchwork, she came for him again.

He spent his time now dressed in a costume of a Fool, bound to her side at all times by a leash made of orichalcum, an unbreakable mystic metal only found in the sunken kingdom of Atlantis.

Compared to what he would have done with her had she failed the challenge, his was a kind fate and his former subjects hailed the rise of a new ruler. She was kind in her cruelty, and was both abusive and protective of what was hers.

In time she came to be known as the Raven Queen, Lady of Nightmares, Dark Trickster and Patron of the Insane.

To him she was his Lover, Punisher and Master. For like the false promise he had given her just before she defeated him, he now loved her, feared her and did what she said.

A fitting fate indeed for a sinner such as he.

* * *

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out, proceeds go to feed the plot bunnies.


	39. Fountain

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Fountain

After her trip through the Labyrinth Sarah had come to despise reflective surfaces. Mirrors, shinny metal, storefront windows, even water she found could be used by Him to spy upon her.

Though he had no power over her, she often felt those mismatched eyes watching her even when no one was around. She hated the fact that her life had become something as trivial as a television show to him. He could tune in and see Sarah's Life whenever he wanted, so long as there was something reflective nearby.

She had long since removed or covered all the reflective surfaces in her bedroom and bathroom, but it was impossible to totally remove the threat that water posed. Just a single drop could be used as a tiny camera for him to look through. She came to hate water and only took quick showers, never baths.

And yet now here she was, standing at the Trevi Fountain in Rome, hoping that the legend surrounding the fountain was true. She wanted her life back and was willing to risk both water and wishing to get it.

Sarah clutched the two dollar Euro coin in her hand and silently made her wish, tossing the coin over her left shoulder into the fountain where it landed amongst the thousands already there.

* * *

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out, they feed the plot bunnies.


	40. Storm

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

Prompt: Storm

* * *

It had been a wild, turbulent night full of danger, mystery and intrigue. The events, each more impossible and unlikely than the last turned everything she thought she knew on it head and left her reeling.

She had been kidnapped, danced in the arms of a King, prevented an assassination, chased by the Wild Hunt, fallen into the Shadowrealms, made a deal with an unknown power, taken up arms during a siege and initiated a mystical bond with her childhood adversary.

The storm had passed and she was back home. It had left much damage and unfinished business in its wake.

Now she had to deal with the aftermath.

* * *

Another one-word prompt from Labyfic, the LJ group. This time I kept it close to the 100 word limit.


	41. Queen

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Queen

Sarah and her friends from the drama club were having a sleepover out in the abandoned cabin deep in the woods behind Sarah's house. They were celebrating Kaley's sixteenth birthday. Wrapping paper, crumpled paper cups and cake crumbs were scattered all about as the girls huddled in a half-circle in front of the lit fireplace.

Ashley, a tall ash-blond girl who possessed the most wicked nature in the group had a devious smirk on her face as she pulled out a wrapped bundle from her overnight bag.

"Ohh! What is it?" Kaley whispered in excitement, knowing from past experience that wicked fun always followed that particular smirk of Ashley's.

Ashley's smirk widened as she removed the towel and revealed object underneath.

Sarah took one look at the old, age polished Ouija board and turned pale.

"Are you nuts? Those things are bad news, put it away right now!" the brunette hissed.

"Aw come on Sar, you really don't believe all that rubbish about bad spirits do you?" Lara, a strawberry blond with copious freckles adorning her face, the fourth member of the group teased.

"Believe me or not, I'll have nothing to do with that nasty thing!" Sarah harshly retorted.

"Big baby," Kaley snickered, "why do you just go to bed and let the grown-ups have their fun."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Sarah grumbled as she turned away, pulling a book out of her backpack.

For a while Kaley, Lara and Ashley played around with the Ouija board asking harmless questions such as who was going to win the football game next week and if it would rain during the outdoor Homecomming dance next month. Sarah for the most part ignored them but when she heard her name, her ears perked up and she paid closer attention.

"I know, how about for the next question we ask, 'What will Sarah be when she grows up?'" Lara suggested.

A shiver of dread whispered down Sarah's spine.

"Knock it off guys," Sarah snapped.

"Ohh, scary," Kaley taunted.

"Pfft, yeah right. Sarah's as scary as a wet kitten," Ashley smirked.

Sarah growled at her two friends.

"Oh great Ouiji Board, we ask that you answer me this," Lara spoke in a low, overdramatic voice, "what will Sarah be when she grows up?"

The planchette beneath the three girls' fingers trembled before smoothly gliding across the aged cherrywood board.

"Q-U-E-E-N," Kaley read.

"Seriously?" Ashley scoffed, "Sarah's going to be a Queen someday? Yeah right, of what? The pixies?"

The planchette trembled again and stared moving.

"Hey wha-" Lara began only to be shushed by the other two.

"G-O-B-L," Kaley read, "that can't be right. This is saying that Sarah is going to be Queen of the goblins someday."

"Goblins? Like the creatures from that play she used to be obsessed with?" Ashley asked.

"Goblins don't exist," Lara scoffed, "what a load of rubbish., right Sar?"

But Sarah didn't answer, instead she was sitting as still as a statue, horror written all over her face.

"Hey, we were just joking Sar. We didn't mean anything by it," Kaley tried comforting the frozen teen.

"Just put that thing away, please," Sarah spoke in a ragged whisper.

"Jeeze Sarah, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to upset you that much," Ashley apologized.

"Yeah, it was just a bit of harmless fun," Lara added.

Sarah shuddered and leaned against Kaley for support.

Ashley reached for the towel that the Ouija board had been wrapped in the once again the planchette came to life, this time zipping across the board in jerky, ragged movements. Only this time no one had their fingers on the planchette.

The girls fell silent as the pointer hit the letters in a rapid sequence.

"I-W-I-S-H-T-H-A-T-T-H-E-G-O-B-L-I-N-S," Kaly started reading.

"Stop!" Sarah shouted begging but her plea went unheeded.

"W-O-U-L-D-T-A-K-E," Lara and Ashley joined in their voices eerily hollow.

"Oh gods, this can't be happening," Sarah was panicking.

"S-A-R-A-H-M-A-R-I-E-W-I-L-L-I-A-M-S-A-W-A-Y-R-I-G-H-T-N-O-W," they intoned continuing to read out the letters spelled out by the possessed Ouiji planchette.

"Snap out of it guys!" Sarah got up and shook each of her unresponsive friends, "this isn't funny anymore!"

"_Oh isn't it Sarah?_" the same hissing voice spoke simultaneously out of all three girls' mouths.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Sarah moaned backing away from them.

"_I think it is a perfectly wonderful idea,"_ they continued, "_in fact, we wish that the goblins would come and take you away right now Sarah Marie Williams!"_

There was a loud clap of thunder that covered Sarah's terrified shriek. Ashley, Lara and Kayley all blinked as if coming out of a trance.

"What just happened?" Kaley asked spooked, "it feels like someone just walked over my grave."

"Me too," Lara agreed.

"What were we doing just now?" Ashley asked.

"I don't remember," Kaley replied in a scared hush.

"This is too spooky," Lara shivered, "lets get out of here."

The other two agreed, packing up their things and quickly departed.

In their rush they never noticed that the old Ouija board had gone missing.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since the last update. All I can say was that New Year's Eve rocked. Look for another update tomorrow.

Please leave a review on your way out, they feed the plot bunnies. iGracias!


	42. Fickle

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

Prompt: Fickle

* * *

How fickle a girl's heart is. First they spend all their time wishing that you were in love with them, going over the fact to the point of obsession, even though they didn't even know you exist.

Then when you finally show up they shrink back in fear and confront you with false bravado. They act innocent and naive when you show interest in them and flee in terror when you try to seduce them.

Finally just when you think you have gotten through to them and offer your heart to them on a silver platter they viciously tear it up and reject you, pretending ignorance and misunderstanding towards your intentions and feelings.

But if a girl's heart is fickle, then a man's heart is ruthless and unforgiving. They don't let go of grievances very easily and the consequences can be deadly.

* * *

Finally have this prompt done, given to me by an antonymous reviewer. Stay tuned for more to come this week.


	43. Sleep

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Sleep

Sleep is such an important, essential thing to people. Without sleep one becomes cranky, irritable, anxious, even paranoid. Especially when the source depriving one of sleep is of malicious intent.

It had been almost two weeks since Sarah had gotten a decent night's sleep and she was near the breaking point. The scritch-scratching always started up whenever she was drifting off and she had the feeling of constantly being watched.

Now her parents had suddenly dumped a colicky, sick baby on her without warning to watch over as they made an emergency business trip and Sarah was exhausted and desperate.

Toby had been crying for hours now and her sanity had been crumbling away rapidly.

A particularly loud shriek finally snapped her last frayed nerve.

"Gods Toby, would you just shut up? How can I ever get to sleep with all this wailing?" she shouted hoarsely, "I wish that the goblins would come and take you way right now!"

When Robert and Karen returned two days later they found their son missing and Sarah in a deep slumber. A blissful smile was on her face even as she was loaded into the ambulance and rushed off to the hospital where she slipped into a coma that she never woke up from.

* * *

Boy, these last few drabbles have been downright dark and creepy. Fun isn't it? This drabble came from another one of the LJ group Labyfic's one word prompts, though, (once again) I far exceeded the 100 word limit. I hope to do another installment of the two continuing storylines (started by Gift and Shattered, respectively) I have been writing for this collection, all I'm waiting for is the right prompt and inspiration.

You know what to do, the plot bunnies are getting hungry.


	44. Brick

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Brick

"Good morning Precious," a velvety voice purred in her ear, causing Sarah to yelp and jump several feet back from where she had been standing.

"Get lost Jareth," Sarah growled back.

"But why? It's such a lovely morning and there is no better way to enjoy it then in your wonderful presence," Jareth, Goblin King, Personal Stalker and General-Pain-in-the-Ass smoothly replied.

"Because my bus is coming in less than two minutes and I don't want my classmates thinking that I hang out with weirdos," Sarah retorted.

"Ah Sarah, you wound me to the quick," the Goblin King pretended to swoon, "I need a kiss from my one true love to revive me lest I perish."

"In your dreams Glitterball," Sarah snapped, "and don't come any closer. I have a brick in my purse."

"Right, and I'm Hoghead's Godfather," Jareth scoffed, "now prepare to be swept away precious."

Ka-Blam!

"Pervert," Sarah sniffed as the yellow school bus pulled up, dropping a red brick on the sidewalk beside her.

The school bus departed with a blast of smog and an unseen Goblin King lay twitching on the ground behind the bushes.

_Note to self, banish all bricks to the Bog,_ Jareth thought as he returned Underground to nurse his aching head and wounded pride.

* * *

This is an older reader prompt that I was given along with Fountain by Lady Labby.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out, the plot bunny population is exploding and its becoming expensive to feed them.


	45. Chocolate

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Chocolate

If Sarah had one weakness, it was for chocolate. So when a certain poofy-haired, tights-wearing monarch discovered this (it involved bribing certain unnamed siblings with a real goblin-made cannon), Sarah was notably dismayed.

On Valentines Day her kitchen table groaned under the weight of fancy boxed chocolates. During the annual town-wide Easter-egg hunt Sarah found a 3 foot tall solid chocolate bunny made in Belgium with her name written on it with white chocolate. She was literally showered with chocolate on April Fool's Day.

Despite knowing full well who all this chocolate had come from, Sarah was helpless to resist and devoured each offering, grumbling about glittery gits all the while.

The a chocolate-covered peach Sarah got for her birthday however, ended up being chucked at the Goblin King's head seconds after unwrapping it.

* * *

This drabble was brought to you by catgirl-of-dc-house's prompt.

The plot bunnies are getting hungry again, so please leave a review on your way out to feed them.


	46. New

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: New

He ached all over. The world seemed totally skewed from how it was supposed to be. Everything was a whole lot bigger than it should be. Squawking chickens, random explosions and someone singing eventually became clear out of the general din surrounding him.

Weird creatures in all shapes and sized surrounded him. Some had horns, had others large warty noses. One creature stood out from the rest. It was tall, clad in form-fitting clothes and had a big mane of golden hair.

"Ah, I see our newest goblin is awake," the tall one spoke, leaning down over him, "I think I'll call you Cringe since that's all you can seem to do."

The new goblin stared up at him stupidly before darting away to cringe in a corner when a squawking chicken raced past him.

The Goblin King sighed, why did it seem that every new goblin turned out even more moronic than the last these days?

* * *

This is the last one of the one-word prompts from the LJ group Labyfic (I can't seem to keep these suckers under 100 words, oh well…).

If you liked this drabble or any of the other in this D&D collection and want more, please feed the plot bunnies. Toss them a review or two. iGracias!


	47. Wrestle

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Wrestle

"It's mine!"

"No I saw it first!"

"Gimme!"

"No. It's mine!"

"You'll never have it!"

Toby sighed. He could never understand adults, especially when they acted even more immature than he.

Take right now for instance. His big sister and her crazy friend were rolling all over the kitchen floor, wrestling like a pair of monkeys, all over who got the last chocolate chip cookie that Karen had baked earlier.

Finally Sarah was able to twist away from Jareth and raced to the cookie jar. She opened the lid and her victorious smile fell.

"Okay? What joker ate the last cookie?" she hollered.

Toby wandered out of the room, absently brushing the crumbs from his shirt, in search of someone more mature to talk to; like one of the goblins perhaps.

* * *

A scene from the everyday life of King and Champion a few years after Sarah ran the Labyrinth. While it seems like they got over certain misconceptions of each other, they still constantly bicker like a pair of children. Some things never seem to change…

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out, they go to feed the (ravenous) plot bunnies. iGracias!


	48. Hunger

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Hunger

She had been hiding in her room for weeks trying to avoid it, but when her hunger had almost overwhelmed her when her father came in to check on her she knew she couldn't stay anymore. She would protect her family at all cost s, even if the danger was herself.

So she did the only thing she could think of to guarantee the safety of her family and any humans around her.

She wished herself away to the Goblin King.

Now she stood in the pit in the center of his throne room watching him pace back and forth above her.

"Unless under the protective magic of a Runner trying to get back a Wish-Away, humans cannot survive long here in the Underground without dying or being warped into another form by the wild magic that abounds here," the Goblin King explained.

He abruptly stopped his pacing standing right in front of her.

"And yet here you are, over a day later and yet you remain unchanged," he pointed out, "why is that?"

Head bowed, her long dark brown hair obscuring her face, Sarah replied, "because I'm no longer human."

She looked up then, her eyes blazing a brilliant green, "I'm starving and you look delicious."

He was barely even able to take a step back before she was upon him.

* * *

This one was an Author's Choice prompt, but I sure had fun writing it.

Please feed the plot bunnies on your way out, especially if you want to find out more about this drabble.


	49. Charismatic

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

Prompt: Charismatic

* * *

In the weeks following her arrival at his school Toby and Louhi had been practically inseparable. They shared at least half of their classes, ate lunch together, hung out after school together and studied together.

Currently they were walking in the park that held so many fond memories of him and Sarah from his early childhood talking about nonconsequental things.

"So Toby," Louhi asked, "do you have any siblings? I'm an only child and I've often wished that I had a brother or sister while growing up to play with."

"Yeah," Toby quietly replied, "I had an older sister but she disappeared over ten years ago."

"Oh Toby, I'm so sorry to hear that," Louhi murmured, "I can tell that you really liked her."

"Yeah, she was the best big sis a kid could have," Toby fondly remembered, "she was an awesome storyteller and was really great at acting too. She always made time to play with me and had the most crazy, creative imagination."

Louhi listened in interest, a small, wistful smile on her face.

"She was always coming up with these crazy ideas," Toby continued, swallowing a lump in his throat, "she really believed that creatures like fairies and goblins were real. She claimed to have met them and even made friends with a dwarf, a fox knight and a big hairy beast. Mom thought she was full of nonsense, but to a four year old boy, Sarah was my world. I still can't believe she just vanished like that."

"What do you think happened to her?" Louhi asked.

"Mom thinks she ran away but Dad thinks she found some boy and went off with him," Toby responded, "I don't think she did either of those. Family was everything for Sarah, I don't think she would have abandoned us for anything. I think someone took her because she never would have left willingly. Hell for all I know that Goblin King she was so obsessed with came and spirited her away."

"Goblin King?" Louhi asked interest sparking in her eyes, "who's that?"

"Oh, he's just this made up villain from an old playscript that Sarah used to carry with her everywhere," Toby replied dismissively, "at one point Mom recalls that Sarah fancied that the Goblin King was in love with her. Not that he could since goblins or Goblin Kings don't exist."

"Maybe not," Louhi edged, "but I'm still fascinated by the whole concept. Do you think you could find that playscript of your sister's? I would love to read it."

Toby wrinkled his nose, "I didn't know you were into that stuff."

"Come-on Toby, could you at least look for the book? For me?" Louhi begged.

Toby crumbled.

"Oh alright," he grumbled.

"Thanks Toby, you're the best," Louhi crooned.

_Dratted girl is too charismatic for her own good_, Toby ruefully thought, a small smile tugging at his lips.

The pair walked on, Toby quite unaware that the gears of destiny were turning once more.

* * *

After several weeks, finally an update on one of my continuing storylines in this series. Things will really get moving in the next installment of this storyline so keep an eye out for it. I'm also making a three-parter out of the previous drabble, Hunger and will be posting the second part tomorrow.

Please send your reviews, the plot bunnies are getting restless, never a good sign.


	50. Lush

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Lush

It was just another normal evening at home the night her whole world was turned upside down.

Sarah was upstairs in her bedroom getting ready to go out for the evening when she noticed the stranger outside her window while standing in front of her mirror.

Swiftly Sarah turned around and was awestricken by the woman, not moving as she easily opened the window, climbed in and sat down on Sarah's bed.

It was understandable that Sarah had been struck speechless when she saw this woman.

Luxurious, wavy strawberry-blond hair fell to her shapely shoulders, emphasizing the woman's brilliant hazel eyes, full, pouty dark pink lips and flawless white skin. She was clad in a black, silky dress that fully displayed her lush, generous curves.

She was a sensual beauty to be sure, but there was something else about her that hinted at breathy moans in darkened corners, hot sweaty bodies writhing in ecstasy and the fulfillment of your darkest, most passionate fantasies.

She could attract anyone like flies to honey but Sarah could sense the poison lurking underneath.

"You have no idea how long I've looked for someone like you darling," the woman lazily drawled, "its so hard in this day and age to find one who has the belief in the supernatural and is sensitive enough to catch glimpses of things better left forgotten by mankind, let alone one who is an innocent of your age and looks."

She licked her lips and murmured, "you're prefect."

"W-What do you want?" Sarah stuttered, suddenly frightened of the alluring woman.

"Why your normality, your mortality darling," she purred inching closer to Sarah, "I have been stuck with as I am for decades and am sick of being what I am. The only way I can become what I once was is to pass what I am onto another like yourself."

"Get away!" Sarah yelled as she quickly backed away, only to hit the chair behind her and topple over backwards, sprawling over her vanity desk.

"Consider yourself lucky darling, there are many woman who would kill to have what I'm going to give to you," the woman murmured as she bent over Sarah.

Sarah's heart was pounding so hard she thought it would break out of her chest.

And then the woman did something totally unexpected: she kissed Sarah, deep and long.

Sarah could feel a strange, vibrating essence enter her from the woman as the kiss went on. Her whole body heated up slightly and an uncomfortable feeling was growing between her legs. Her mind felt muddled and hazy. She felt weak and limp yet strong and sure at the same time.

By the time the thought crossed her mind to struggle and fight back, the kiss had already ended.

Sarah could immediately see the difference in the woman as she pulled back. Her looks remained the same, but the allure, the shadowed promise in her hooded eyes and lush lips was gone. She seemed ordinary.

"Thanks ever so much darling," the strange woman drawled once more, her voice strangely flat, almost nasally, "but I really have to get going, I have a life to reclaim."

She opened the window and prepared to drop down to the ground.

"Wait! What the hell did you do to me?" Sarah called and was immediately surprised at the deep, rich and husky timbre of her voice.

"You'll find out soon enough darling," the woman laughed as she strolled down the street.

Sarah got up to chase after her but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

On the surface she looked no different, but her hair had gained a lushness and shine that had always been lacking. The faint freckles that had dotted her nose were gone, presenting the eighteen year old with the most with the most flawless skin she ever had. Her red lips that had always been set off by her dark hair were further empathized, looking full and decadently kissable. The last of her baby fat that stubbornly clinged to her face which had given her a look of innocence somehow now hinted at a hidden, buried wild passion that could tempt the most faithful of men. Her moderate curves, though attractive, became subtly fuller, beckoning the eye to linger and appreciate.

Sarah could hardly recognize herself.

But what was worse was that her eyes now bore that same hooded, smoldering look as the woman had before.

Then the hunger hit. It was not like anything she had ever felt before. She desired, needed something that mere food or drink could not deliver.

Heat coiled in the bottom of her stomach and panting she stared at herself in the mirror, green eyes blazing in an eerie, compelling manner.

_Good God_, she frantically thought, _what have I become?

* * *

_

Here you go GreenEyedgrimKitty. A bit late perhaps, but it should answer some questions about a certain drabble a few days ago that I'm sure peaked you interest.


	51. Flight

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Flight

The events of the night kept on repeating in a jumbled whirlwind in her mind as Sarah fled the Overseer's Fortress, the energy whips of her right hand above her head whipping the air carrying her and the heavy burden she was carrying quickly away in the darkness.

It had started simply enough. Sarah had successfully snuck past the outer wall and guards of the fortress and had penetrated the many layers and protections of the inner keep. At one point her nose picked up an oily, acrid odor she associated with the scent of the Overseer's pet sorcerers. She followed the scent till she reached a large stone room deep in the middle of the fortress.

Peeking in her heart had dropped at the sight of all ten of the overseer's sorcerers, chanting in a harsh, droning language that made Sarah's skin crawl. A large, complex, four-tiered magical circle took up the majority of the space in the room, the entire thing, lines, runes, symbols and all, glowing a sickly, pale green. Thirteen smoking torches were evenly spaced along the outer perimeter of the summoning circle. The sorcerers were standing behind those, their droning chanting reverberating off the stone walls of the chamber.

Unease crept up Sarah's spine as she watched the glow of the summoning circle flare up as the tempo of the chanting sped up. An ugly, dark fog starting forming in the middle of the circle.

One of the sorcerers, dressed in the most ornate, heavily decorated robes shouted out a series of commands and drew a line of blazing runes in the air with a ebony black wand. Red-hot sparks shot out of the runes as they sped to the center of the circle, igniting the symbols drawn on the floor even as the runes collided with the dark fog with a loud clap.

The fog which had merely been sluggishly swirling around now broiled up in billowing black clouds and a vague outline made of slightly blue light started to form in its depths. The figure inside let out a sharp cry and Sarah could tell that it was fighting back.

Something about this tugged slightly at the back of her mind with a faint familiarity, even though she was positive she had never experienced anything like this before. She could sense no aura of deceit or corruption from the figure materializing in the summoning circle like she could from the black sorcerers.

In that instant she knew that this was no demon and there was no way she could let it be enslaved by the Overseer's sorcerers. Sarah pulled a flash grenade off of her belt (spoils from her raid earlier that afternoon), pulled the pin and lobbed it at the lead sorcerer who was tracing more runes in the air to further bind the creature within the summoning circle.

The grenade landed a few feet away from the lead sorcerer. All he had time to do was to look down before it went off with a loud bang and a blinding flash. Instantly their concentration was shattered and the hold on the forces they were summoning vanished. Wild, uncontrolled magical energies lashed out wildly, striking several of the sorcerers, leaving charred bodies to fall to the ground with muffled thumps.

The flash grenade did exactly what she hoped it to do, totally disrupt the ceremony and hopefully disrupt the magical energies enough to stop the summoning from being completed.

She had to duck to avoid one of wild arcs of destructive magical energy that lashed out in the direction of the doorway.

Unfortunately it looked like the Overseer's sorcerers had completed enough of the ceremony to pull through the being they were trying to summon. But the wild, uncontrollable energies that they had summoned to bind the entity to their wills were lashing out randomly with great destruction. The whole situation had become unstable and since the energies had not discharged like she had hoped, she had to control it somehow before the energies did something disastrous like tear a hole in the fabric of reality.

So Sarah did what she always did when she got into such situations, she acted on instinct.

Sarah crouched and made a tight, quick roll that took her near the outer edge of the summoning circle. Her left hand whipped out, fingers briefly touching the sizzling edge and four acid green energy lines uncoiled from the intricate intertwining tattoos that stretched from wrist to elbow.

Two latched onto the biggest, most brightly gleaming symbols of outer two circles, effectively stabilizing and firmly anchoring them to her. The other two firmly knotted themselves to the keystone symbols of the two inner circles before clamping onto the writing figure still shrouded in the dark fog in the center of the circle, anchoring both the magic contained in the two inner circles and the creature within to herself.

She hardly knew what she was doing but she did it just in time since the entire conflagration went up in a brilliant green flash seconds later, the wildly raging magical energies vanishing abruptly.

Sarah rapidly blinked her eyes to regain her sight. She took in the collapsed figure in the center of the room, the unconscious or dead sorcerers scattered like rag dolls along the edges and made a rapid decision. She dashed over, slug the unmoving body over her shoulder and lumbered out of the chamber at a dead run.

From there things became a blur as she dodged the Overseer's guards and hired mercenaries, killing when necessary with quick, efficient lashes from her energy lines on her right hand, while trying to find her way out of the fortress' warren of hallways and passages to reach the open night air.

The first window she spotted she broke with a single lash of one of her energy whips and dived out of, falling over fifty feet before her helicoptering energy whips were able to stabilize her and her heavy burden. Then she was off into the night, her green energy whips propelling her through the biting cold air, the occasional bullet whizzing by coming from the few guards and mercenaries that were taking up a distant pursuit.

Sarah, grinned feraly; the Overseer's goons had tried to catch her everytime she made a raid on one of the supply caravans from the slave factories and failed spectacularly each time. Her energy whips were more than just a weapon and means of flight, they were made out of pure magical energy and could be used for spellcasting of all sorts including drawing magic runes and circles faster than the human hand could ever manage.

* * *

It was hours till dawn but Sarah still had a long way to go before she could reach a concealed area that she could use to activate the spell that would return her to the hideout she and Toby had shared these past ten years. It was due to the sheer impossibility of anyone not keyed to the place being to locate or enter it that had allowed Sarah to get away with her raids for so long and not be caught by the Overseer's forces. If they couldn't find her hideout, they couldn't find her, and Sarah had made dead certain that neither magical nor technological means could locate their refuge when she made it.

Finally she spotted a grove of trees that would safely conceal her while she activated the spell that would open the portal to her hideout. Arms groaning in exhaustion she quickly sank to the ground and entered the small, but thick grove of trees. It was all Sarah could do not to dump the heavy figure she had been carrying all this time onto the ground.

Sarah raised her left arm to activate the energy lines to create the magic circle that would open the portal leading to her hideout. When they failed to activate she could only stare in bafflement at the glowing green magical circles on her wrist. What the Hell had she done when she sunk her energy whips into the destabilized summoning circle?

Sarah shook her head harshly, she didn't have time for this. Raising her right arm she activated the energy whips from their dormant state of intricate, looping tattoos and quickly sketched the three-tiered magic circle with large, powerful symbols stretching form the outer edge to the inner one. With four separate "magic markers" to use, the circle was finished in a manner of seconds, leaving the complete glowing green spell hanging in the air in front of her.

Letting out a weary groan, she hooked her arms beneath the shoulders of the still unconscious figure and dragged them both through the glowing spell circle. The moment both of them were through, the portal snapped shut and the spell circle simply vanished.

Another useful thing about her energy whips; the magic circles they drew winked out of existence the moment they were done with, leaving no traces, neither mundane or magical, behind for someone to track. Unless she carved a spell into a more stable medium like stone or wood her spells and castings were based on pure energy and were short and finite in existence.

"Geeze Sis you look a mess," Toby pointed out as she staggered into the small, sparsely furnished living area, still dragging her burden, "Hey! You brought someone with you!"

"Thanks Squirt, love you too," Sarah grumbled as she let go of her burden which slumped to the floor.

"What happened tonight?" Toby asked excitedly.

"Lets just say that things didn't go exactly according to plan," Sarah wryly replied gesturing to the face-down figure at her feet.

"With you things never go according to plan Sis," Toby snorted, "you're a scatterbrain who always flies by the seat of her pants."

"And you're a rude little brat who doesn't respect your elders," Sarah shot back, "you should have been in bed hours ago Squirt, it way past both of our bedtimes and I'm about ready to fall asleep where I stand."

"What about this person you dragged in?" Toby asked as Sarah shooed him off to a small alcove carved into the rock wall.

"I'll deal with that in the morning, now scoot," Sarah firmly replied.

As she tumbled onto the old, dusty mattress she had scavenged from an abandoned house not long after the Overseer and his invading forces had overwhelmed the entire northeastern part of the country from Maine to Michigan and down to Tennessee, she had a sinking feeling that morning would come much sooner than she wanted.

If nothing else she dreaded having another mouth to feed.

* * *

Whew! This turned out much longer than I had anticipated. Oh well, next time look forward to the conclusion of the three-parter started with Hunger and continued in Lush.

No guesses when the next installment of this storyline will come.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out, proceeds go to feed the plot bunnies.


	52. Sate

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Sate

Sarah practically wept with relief as she sat huddled on the filthy, feather-strewn floor of the throne room. She had held out as long as she could but the moment she sensed his intoxicating, vibrant energy her hunger overcame her and she pounced.

Out of control, her hunger and instincts ruling her, she tackled him to the floor, her mouth clamped onto his, getting her first taste of his heady, exotic energy. What happened next was a blurred tangle of limbs, torn clothing and relentless demand to gorge herself of him as they engaged in fierce, wild battle for dominance, snarling and scratching each other even as they sought to join. Due to her nature she emerged the victor, sapping his energy till it was all he could do to gasp harshly as she rode him to oblivion.

Now, hunger fully sated, she returned to herself only to be overridden with guilt with what she had thought she had done. When she realized that he was only unconscious and not dead like first boy she had woken up next to the first time her hunger overcame her, she almost praised the God that had abandoned her out of sheer mind-numbing relief.

After the first time her hunger overcame her, leaving her full but not fully satisfied with a cold body next to her naked one, she panicked and rushed out of the room and buried herself in books in the town library desperately seeking answers to what had happened. What she found shocked her. With the kiss the strange, sensual woman had forced on her came a curse.

Sarah was no longer human and she was required to consume male sexual energy to survive.

For weeks she lived in denial, keeping the edge off her ever-present, consuming hunger with a stolen kiss here and a session of heavy petting there from her male classmates that now flocked to her side, drawn like magnets to her due to that magical sensuality she now radiated. The kisses and other activities kept her hunger from overwhelming her but left her victims weak and drained. She was gaining a reputation at school of being a vamp but that did nothing to deter the male half of the student population from coming to her.

Then had come the moment when, hearing her father's voice, her hunger almost overcame her and she had to face the truth, she couldn't stay. Either she could run away and live off the dregs of human society in a big metropolis like LA or New York or she could leave the human realm entirely. Suicide was not an option, she couldn't kill herself, though she had tried, taking a lethal dose of sleeping pills and pain killers along with slitting her wrists. All that had resulted in was waking up in a dark, filthy alley with a killer hangover next to a dead, dirty would-be mugger missing all of his front teeth.

Running away wasn't really feasible in the long run. She had hoped that by wishing herself away to the goblins she would either be turned into one or would starve to death due to lack of human males around her.

But even that plan didn't work out like she had hoped for.

The twelve hours she took to traverse the labyrinth were rather uneventful. She only encountered a few goblins and the occasional chicken along the way, none of which tempted her supernatural hunger in the least. She was even beginning to hope that her plan would work out.

Then she came to the castle and saw _him_. The first wiff of his scent sent her senses into overdrive. She could hardly believe that she managed to last even an hour in his presence before her hunger overcame her and she attacked.

Waking up from her sleep induced by gorging herself on his energy she was horrified when she thought she had killed the Goblin King. But miracle of all miracles, here he was, blessedly alive if unconscious, even after she had drained him so much.

Even as she watched, he stirred and sat up slowly with a groan. It took him several moments to recollect what had happened. He shook his head to clear out the last of the cobwebs from his thoughts and turned to look at the female huddled a few feet away from him, back against the wall.

"My, my. What an interesting turn of events this is," he murmured, raking Sarah with his gaze.

Sarah blushed beet red when she realized both of them were totally naked.

The feeling surprised her. For weeks she had been living on a knife's edge, cautious and wary, always controlling her actions and getting little sleep. Now here she was, blushing like a schoolgirl (which technically she was), hardly believing how normal this surreal scene felt.

The Goblin King let out a hearty laugh as he watched her.

"Come now Sarah, blushing like a virgin even after you attacked me like that?" he chided, "you are just full of contradictions."

Sarah glared at him and then muttered, "I still can't believe that I didn't kill him, although right now I wish I had."

"Ah! There is the Champion I know so well," the Goblin King chuckled, "as for not killing me, I possess far more energy than a normal human male and my Labyrinth can replenish my energy if I ever become too drained."

Sarah blinked at that revelation. Surely he didn't mean?

"And Sarah, should you ever get peckish, feel free to _feed_ off me at any time," he grinned wolfishly giving her another once over.

Sarah grabbed the nearest thing at hand and chucked it at the Goblin King's swollen head. He laughing again, easily leaned away from the dented tin mug as it flew through the air.

"Living with you certainly will be interesting," he pronounced, "I've never had a pet succubus before."

"I'm no one's pet," Sarah growled.

"So says the one who wished herself away to me," the Goblin King retorted, "that gives me power over you, you know."

"Go suck a lemon," Sarah snarled at him before proudly prancing out of the room in all her glory.

The Goblin King shook his head in amusement before teleporting to his chambers in a swirl of glitter.

Spending time in her company was going to be vastly preferable to the goblins. At least he won't be starved for intelligent (or sane) company anymore and the perks of having a resident sex-demon far outweighed any possible headaches her stubbornness would cause in the future. He had always liked the feisty side of Sarah and with her new "improvement", he could now spend all eternity exploring it, as well as the other dimensions of the darling girl.

With Sarah now by his side, forever didn't seem to be all that long at all.

* * *

Yeah it's been a few days since I last updated, but I hope it was worth the wait.

This is the third and final part of this storyline and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out, proceeds go to feed the plot bunnies. iGracias!


	53. Beltane

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Beltane

The annual May Pole Dance held on May 1st was a quaint little tradition that her small town held onto for over a hundred years, a cherished and celebrated event that had survived to this day even in the face of modern day technology, religious reform and egocentric consumerism.

Sarah smiled wistfully, remembering past years when she had been dressed in a white frilly dress, decked in garlands and ribbons, holding her streamer as she circled the Maypole, weaving between all of the other children in town as they too circled the pole.

The previous year's May Pole Dance was the last time she took part in the ceremony. A few weeks later she said those fateful words and had the adventure of her lifetime. Last week in history class Sarah and her classmates learned the history of the Maypole dance and its roots in Celtic culture as part of Beltane and how over time its meaning had evolved be the much more cheerful, family friendly version that was practiced today.

Between her knowledge that magic and creatures that go bump in the night did exist and the hidden meanings of the Maypole Dance now known to her, Sarah decided that it was far safer to not participate in the celebration even though most of her classmates were still participating. Best not to tempt forces that are best left undisturbed.

Now she was merely another onlooker, standing next to her parents, holding a squirming toddler who wanted to join the other kids in all the fun they were having, but still too young to take part. Next year he would be part of the crowd of kids, each holding their own, individual streamer as the danced around the Maypole, laughing and singing with joy.

A strange flick of color attracted her attention. Sarah took a closer look at the little boy with red hair holding the blue streamer. His image wavered for a moment and Sarah gasped.

For a split second she had seen a small green, knobby creature with sharp features dancing in place of the boy. Her heart thudded and she gripped Toby tightly. There was no question in her mind about what she had just seen.

Sarah had always wondered what happened when children wished away to the goblins that weren't won back. Know she knew.

The veil between Earth and the Fairierealms was thinnest during Beltane and All Hallows Eve and Sarah had just seen her first changeling.

* * *

An odd little piece, but fitting since I wanted to avoid the more stereotypical (and citrusy) type of story that this prompt would normally invoke.

Please leave a review on your way out, they feed the plot bunnies.


	54. Stay

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Stay

There was no meaning anymore. She didn't belong here, she could feel it deep in her bones and in her sluggishly moving blood. School, friends, family, boyfriends, a career, none of them mattered anymore.

Her father had forgotten her and any love he once may have had for her had long since faded. Her (evil witch of a) stepmother held nothing but distain and loathing for her. Even her beloved little brother had grown distant, she was nothing but a stranger to him.

The few friends she had had long ago drifted away and no boys (or men) were either attractive or attracted to her. She was stuck in a dead-end job earning minimum wage, living in a cramped, cold little apartment next to the train tracks.

She may have been born on this mortal sphere but ever since her feet had touched that exotic, magical soil, all of her attachments, connections to this realm had slowly faded out of existence. She had no reason to stay.

She was all alone and now finally admitting that there was nothing to anchor her here she felt a curious sense of weightlessness as everything she was slowly started dissipating, drifting out of existence. Amidst the ephemeral feeling she faint a faint tugging sensation.

A moment later all traces of Sarah Marie Williams simply ceased to exist. A slight breeze swirled around the spot she had been standing in before fading out, leaving the apartment empty and vacant.

* * *

Something tickled her nose and she sneezed coming awake. Dark green eyes lazily blinked open as she took in the sunlight dancing through the leaves above her.

It was the most lovely thing she had ever seen. It was also the first thing she ever saw.

She remembered nothing. Not her name, not even how to speak. She was a blank slate.

A simple, childish smile curved her lips as her fingers dug into the damp, rich soil at her side. Her fingertips faintly tingled at the contact.

Though she had not words to describe the new feeling bubbling up inside her, she instinctively knew this is where she belonged, this is where she wanted to stay.

A face appeared in her line of vision, bending over her. The creature's skin and hair were sun-kissed gold, contrasting sharply with its molten silver eyes. It opened its mouth and musical, flowing sounds came forth from the creature's throat. Its expression was faintly puzzled though she knew not what that meant. The sounds coming from it seemed to be inquisitive, questioning.

The creature's eyebrows drew together as the noises issuing forth from its mouth grew faster, more urgent. Not wanting to upset the creature she opened her mouth to try to replicate the noises it was making.

A deep, booming _word_ came out of her mouth causing the birds in the trees around them to suddenly take flight as the ground rumbled faintly. The creature above her fell back in shock at the ancient, foreign _name_ that had issued from the unknown female's mouth when she tried to speak. What in the Great Queen's name was this creature?

* * *

Thousands of miles across a glittering ocean that concealed dark depths and ancient mysteries an ancient sentience, as old as the earth itself stirred for the first time in millennia at the distant utterance of its _name_. In its agitation from being disturbed from its deep stone-like slumber it awoke its current steward who shot up in his bed at the strangely familiar, foreign presence that had touched his sleeping mind.

He felt that something ancient in the land he ruled over had awakened and he was unsure of what this meant. The wind rushed through his chambers bringing the faint smell of the distant ocean and the even fainter smell of mint, lavender and peaches that tugged at the corner of his mind.

Change was on the breeze, ancient forces were stirring and something new which had never existed in this magical realm had arrived. Beings on both sides of a vast ocean were taking interest in this new arrival and a great journey was in the near future for the only being that had any knowledge about the mysterious girl, though he was unaware of it at the present.

This was the start, the beginning of an adventure that would become the stuff of legend. All because a simple mortal had no ties to keep her in existence Aboveground.

* * *

Update at last after almost a week! I hope you enjoyed this offering. I shall post one or two more drabbles by the end of the week.

Reviews feed the plot bunnies. iGracias!


	55. Stickers

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Stickers

"Yewoie!"

"Ouches!"

"Waaaaanhh!"

Seeing a group of goblins rolling on the floor moaning in pain clutching their hands never boded well.

And it had been such a peaceful, pleasant day so far.

Jareth sighed as he approached them, "ok, what have you imbeciles been getting into that has left over a dozen practically indestructible goblins cowering on the floor, crying like babies?"

"Mean kitty," snuffled one.

"Bad cat," another added.

A third goblin tried to explain as well but his words were muffled due to the fact he had both of his oversized hands shoved into his mouth.

"I would have thought by now that you lot would have learned to leave all felines alone, especially after the incident with the teething wereleopard," the Goblin King lectured.

"But this kitty was green," a small, fat goblin sulked.

"Yeah," another one put in, "never seen a green cat before, we had to touch it."

"But when we tried to pet it, it left a bajillion little claws in my poor hand," an almost black goblin covered in boils explained.

The Goblin King's brows furrowed together. What they were describing didn't sound like an animal at all let alone a cat.

"And where is this so called cat?" Jareth asked.

The goblin with both of his hands in his mouth pointed at the large stone throne with his left foot.

Marching over, Jareth let out a groan when he saw the small, innocent looking potted plant sitting right in the middle of his throne.

"How on earth could you idiots ever mistake a cactus for a cat?" Jareth groaned, "and where exactly did this plant come from anyway?"

"Lady gave it to Kingy," a goblin helpfully replied, "she said that 'the Glitterball could enjoy the company of a Cat A-pus that matched his prickly personality'."

"But when we petted the Lady's pussy it left its claws in my hand," the black, boil-covered goblin whinned.

The Goblin King's eyebrow ticked at the goblin's inappropriate choice of words.

"First of all that," the Goblin King pointed at the dejected looking plant sitting on his throne, "is a cactus, not a cat. How anyone, even a goblin, could make that mistake is beyond me."

"Secondly," he continued, "cats do not leave their claws in their victims, but a cactus does leave its spines in anything moronic enough to try to touch it."

"Third, if I ever hear any of you ever say anything about 'petting the Lady's pussy' again, it will result in an instant bogging," Jareth growled, privately thinking that only he would have the privilege of petting Sarah's pussy, "do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Kingy," the goblins flatly chorused.

Turning his back on the group of goblins, the Goblin King turned and leveled a withering glare at the poor cactus sitting on his throne. It drooped even more, sad that everyone around it was mad at it. All the poor cactus wanted was plenty of sunshine, a bit of water here and there and the occasional kind voice directed its way. What did it ever do to this scary man glaring at it?

The Goblin King, seeing the dejected cactus continue to droop rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh. He couldn't believe that this pathetic looking plant had caused so much trouble with his goblins.

"I'm not angry with you," the Goblin King told the cactus in an irrated voice.

The cactus still looked pathetic and miserable.

Jareth sighed again muttering something about "wishy-washy plants" and picked up the cactus, "now how about I put you on the window ledge of my study? There is plenty of fresh air and sun there, plus you won't get mauled by my stupid goblins anymore."

The cactus perked up at that.

_Out of all the idiotic things I could be doing with my time, here I am speaking to a cactus,_ Jareth grumpily thought, _and it was such a pleasant morning too._

Jareth could almost swear that the cactus was purring. It figured that even a simple, unthinking plant coming from Sarah would be anything but normal. Of course nothing was ever simple or easy when dealing with his prickly Champion. He distinctly recalled getting clobbered in the head by her purse, containing out of all things a brick, the last time he had met her.

After placing the now happy cactus on the window ledge of his study the Goblin King dropped down into a large, overstuffed couch that was ugly as sin but comfortable as hell.

_But now at least I need to make her a visit to thank her for her gift_, Jareth thought looking at the bright side of things, _perhaps I am getting somewhere with her afterall._

Some wise sages say that hope springs eternal. A more prudent one instead would say that only fools rush in where angels fear to tread given the circumstances of one lovesick Goblin King.

Then again, some people never learn and the Goblin King was about as blockheaded as they come. He needed to be given Sarah's propensity to inflict bodily damage on him whenever he came a-calling. The brick-purse incident certainly proved that.

Or maybe perhaps Jareth was just a glutton for punishment. And no one could deliver it as sweetly as the Labyrinth's Champion could.

* * *

Another long one. I was giggling the whole time I was writing this.

This drabble was brought to you by catgirl-of-dc-house's prompt Stickers which they gave me over a week ago (sorry about the wait! ;-_-).

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out, I need to feed the plot bunnies again. iGracias!


	56. Forest

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

* * *

Prompt: Forest

She was walking in the woods.

It was a warm summer evening and she was wearing nothing more than a simple light green sun dress that fell to mid thigh as she walked barefoot towards the secret heart of the forest.

The fireflies were out, dancing in the moonlight, giving the entire scene a surreal, dream-like quality. Her feet whispered on the leaf-covered ground as she traced her way down the faint path she knew by heart from years' worth of nighttime strolls. A curious long leather strap was held in her hand that she had found on her nightstand when she went to bed. Next to it was a note that simply read: "find me in the forest's heart".

And so here she was, walking silently among the dancing fireflies and other shinning ethereal creatures, silver moonlight glinting on the small crystal that dangled from a delicate chain that hung around her neck.

Her bare calves brushed against a cluster of ferns as she skirted around a big pine tree. Once past the pine, the trees and close vegetation lining the path opened up into a clearing. And she was not the only one who had come there this night.

There sitting on a moss-covered boulder next to the motionless, almost perfectly round, lily-pad strewn pond sat the familiar figure that had been haunting her dreams for years. He was wearing a thin, cream-colored cotton pair of pants and matching vest along with a dark band encircling his throat.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked without preamble, walking over to him.

"It's a lovely night," he off-handedly replied.

"True," she murmured, sitting next to him on the moss-covered boulder, "but why did you give me this," she held up the length of leather, "and why are you wearing that?" she gestured to the band around his throat.

"Its' just a symbolic representation of our relationship," he absently answered, his eyes roving around the moonlit clearing.

"I never collared or leashed you," she stated.

"So you say," he spoke, laying back to look up at the stars.

"Stop being so damn frustrating," she growled inching closer, "what is this all about Goblin King?"

He sat up, propping himself on his elbows behind him, "you started this by your own actions, how it ends is up to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah snapped getting frustrated with his ambiguous answers.

"I collared myself," he looked up at her with hooded, enigmatic eyes, "it is up to you to do the leashing."

He lay there silently, his words conveying a hidden offer that was more than it seemed.

"Why now, after so many years?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Because I grew tired of waiting for you," he replied, a sad, wistful tone on his voice, "make your choice Sarah Marie Williams. Leash me or let me go."

She looked deep into his unearthly eyes trying to read his intentions. He felt like she was trying to see into his soul.

He had been fascinated the first time he saw her play-acting in the park. Later had made a desperate bid to make her his. He had failed and waited long, weary years for her to call him, fighting off the agony and yearning that being separated from her brought.

At last he could fight it no longer. He had come here tonight, invited her, because he had no other choice, he had become Entrapped by her. It was the fate that many of his kind had fallen to when they got involved with mortals. He just hoped that his ending would not be as tragic as theirs.

Now here they were, together again, after many years. And like last time he was making another desperate gamble.

Tonight she would either save him or damn him to insanity.

He saw her come to a decision as she got up and stood in front of him.

His heartbeat sped up and he took in the heartbreakingly lovely picture she made standing in the moonlight, perhaps for the last time.

Sarah leaned down and gently hooked a finger in the ring attached to the collar. Gently but firmly she pulled him up, forcing his face within inches of hers.

She gazed into his eyes once more and this time was clearly able to read the pain, desperation and hope that he was feeling.

Her features softened as she whispered, "you should have come to me years ago."

And then her soft lips were on his and it was all he could do to kiss her back, reveling in the feeling.

He never heard the soft snick of the clip of the leather leash he had given her being attached to the ring on his collar.

A gentle tug caused him to rise to his feet. Startled he looked down at the leash that was firmly grasped in her hand. His eyes shot back up to her face, an expression of amusement on her face.

A curious smile quirked at the corner of her mouth as the amusement faded and a soft, intimate emotion grew in her vivid green eyes. But behind her tender, caring look he could sense a strange, fey hunger along with a barely restrained feeling of possessiveness from her.

He felt all of his senses close in on her. She became all that he was. His entire world focused on her and her green, green eyes.

As he went through the final stages of Entrapment, forever sealing his will and heart to hers, he knew that his gamble had worked.

He was now entirely hers.

As she pressed him back down onto the moss-covered boulder next to the glowing pond filled with blooming lily-pads he knew he was in good hands.

* * *

Yes, I know it has been months since I last updated. I hope that this makes up for it, in part.

Please leave a contribution in the little blue box, they feed the plot bunnies.


	57. Rain

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Rain

Having to stay up late to finish the French lit term paper she had put off for too long: exhausting.

Waking up the next morning to find that the goblins had ate her homework: maddening.

Realizing that she was late for class because a certain _someone_ had turned off her alarm clock: distressing.

Dashing across campus in the rain without an umbrella due forgetting it in her haste: drenching.

Coming back to her dorm after a long day of classes to find a certain widdle owl snoozing on her pillow: aggravating.

Throwing said widdle owl back out into the rain over his outraged squawking: stress-relieving.

Knowing that a certain Goblin King was spending the night cold, wet and uncomfortable outside while she stayed warm, cozy and dry inside: priceless.

* * *

I think I'm going to try to keep these to one a week from now on. The rapid rate at which I was churning out these drabbles a few months ago burnt me out and between that and some emotional issues I really wasn't in the right frame of mind to write.

Hope you enjoyed this drabble. Prompt was given by Sugarhype.

Please leave a review in the little blue box, they feed the plot bunnies.


	58. Payment

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Payment

Looking at the small broken figure laying so still on the hospital bed she knew that she had no choice but to utter those words she had vowed never to speak again. It was the only way, the doctors had shook their heads in resignation and said that his chances for surviving his injuries were slim.

And so she spoke, "I wish-"

* * *

He never expected to hear her voice again in a summons. It was with great bitterness he swept his magic up around him and vanished from the Castle in the Center of the Labyrinth to go meet the errant Champion who obviously had not learned her lesson the first time she did this.

This time he was not going to give her the chance to wreck havoc on heart and home again. This time he was going to simply take the child and never look back.

What he found upon arrival made him forget his darkly brooding thoughts as he stared at the heartbroken young woman, dull green grief-stricken eyes looking at him so imploringly.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"We were at the zoo. It was his first time there," she answered in a thick voice, "they were feeding the wolves when one of them got loose. The crowd panicked and we lost Toby in the crush. The paramedics rushed him to the hospital after they found him but there was little the doctors could do but make him comfortable."

"You must save him!" Sarah exclaimed, whirling around to face him, "there must be something you can do!"

"I can try but what would I get in return?" he mused, feeling vindictive.

"I'll do anything!" she pleaded, "I don't care if you even turn him into a goblin, as long as he gets the chance to live his life."

He looked at her not allowing her obvious desperation and grief show how much it was affecting him, "I'll do what I can but I won't guarantee anything."

She nodded mutely. He walked over to the bed and leaned over to pick up the too still figure.

"I'll be back later for my payment, do not even think about trying to get out of it," the Goblin King warned as he and the little boy vanished in a shower of dull glitter.

* * *

Hours passed. She sat there in the hospital room in numb silence undisturbed by anyone.

Without warning he appeared in front of her his somber expression making her heart stop.

"No," she softly denied.

"I'm sorry Sarah," he spoke, "not even the Labyrinth's great magics could heal him."

"No!" she repeated again louder, "this isn't fair! This shouldn't have ever happened, it was all just a stupid accident!"

"Sarah-" the Goblin King began.

"No!" she shouted, "you can take your stupid payment and shove it. Toby is dead, I owe you nothing!"

"Sarah!" he snapped getting fed up, "shut up and listen to me you stupid girl!"

She turned her back to him.

Getting angrier by the second he had to clench his fists to stop himself from hitting the insolent chit.

"We made a deal girl," he growled as he put his hands on her shoulder and spun her around forcing her to look at him, "and willing or not you will pay. Now listen carefully as I will not repeat myself."

"While I might have failed at saving the boy's mortal shell his spirit has yet to move on," seeing that he had her full attention he continued, "I can give him back to you but you must be willing to make some sacrifices."

"My life means nothing as long as he can live," Sarah stated bravely looking him straight in the eye, "do what needs to be done. I will pay the price in full as long as what you say is true."

"Then say your right words Sarah," the Goblin King commanded.

For the second time in less than twenty four hours she spoke the words she had once vowed to never repeat, "I wish-"

* * *

_Nine months later_

"Jareth I swear by all the gods that I'm going to make you pay for this!" Sarah screamed as another vicious contraction hit her.

"I can assure you that you already are Precious," Jareth muttered as she threatened to break his hand that she was gripping so tightly.

"I'm never letting you near me again after this!" she spat, sweat rolling down her face.

"That's it dearie, keep pushing," the gnarled old midwife instructed ignoring the Queen's threats of bodily harm to the Goblin King, an act that in any other case would be considered treason, "you're doing fine. Just a few more minutes and the babe will be out."

"You and your stupid payments!" Sarah yelled even as she pushed for all her worth, the pain ripping through her entire body.

A loud squall pierced the tension in the room.

The midwife picked up the wiggling form, deftly wiped the mucous from the red, wrinkled newborn's nose, and pronounced, "a healthy baby boy. Congratulations Your Majesty."

Sarah held out her arms and the midwife gave the baby to her. She supported the infant's head as she guided his mouth to a breast so he could feed. The newborn latched straight on and started suckling slowly.

Pride and exhaustion swept through the Goblin King as he watched the pair.

"As promised Precious," he whispered placing a kiss on her sweat-soaked forehead, "you have Tobias back in exchange for the agreed upon payment."

"You and your stupid payments," Sarah sleepily grumbled, "next time _you_ will be the one to be making the payment."

Jareth laughed, "I look forward to it Precious."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed your weekly drabble fix. This one was from a prompt of my choosing.

darkrusnik05. I promise to do one of your prompts next week.

Till next time then. Never stop dreaming.

Also please leave a little review for the plot bunnies.


	59. Starved

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Starved

He was starved.

Starved for affection (_Oh how you turn my world precious thing…_).

She was tired.

Tired of rejection (_Mommy, why did you leave me…)_.

He was sick.

Sick of the deceptions (_For what the girl never knew…_).

She was angry.

Angry of the misconceptions (_Just fear me, love me, do what I say…_).

They were starved, starved for someone who could _understand_.

They were tired, tired of _waiting_.

They were sick, sick of _pretending_.

They were angry, angry that neither would admit that they_ needed each other_.

* * *

Just a little attempt at free-hand poetry. What do you think? It's a bit rough around the edges but it was the best come up with.

Drop a little something in the little blue box, the plot bunnies are sluggish today.


	60. Evening

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Evening

She was a creature of daytime, he of the evening. They existed in two completely separate worlds, incompatible really.

Especially after she waltzed through his world, his leaving heart and kingdom fallen rubble in her wake.

That should have been the end of the story, but somehow, someway, these two radically different people managed to exchange vital parts of each other without even knowing it.

She who should have forgotten everything after returning home held weekly get-togethers with her friends from his kingdom, even going so far as to exchange gifts on the anniversary of their first meeting.

He, having been barred from having any influence over her, was able to watch her through his crystals and even was able to infiltrate her dreams on occasion.

It was doing that that landed him in hot water.

Apparently having extremely vivid, lifelike dreams featuring a certain crazy-haired monarch was enough to trigger her suspicions. A few discrete questions to her friends over the next few weeks told her that such a thing shouldn't be possible, given the outcome of her visit to the Labyrinth, a fact that her friends were clearly uncomfortable talking about.

She wanted to know just exactly why her former nemesis was keeping tabs on her via his crystals and had a certain tendency to invade her dreams.

She certainly was not going to use her right words to summon him, and given the outcome the last time he came a'calling, there was no way in her right mind she was going to put life and limb in danger again by doing so. She had to come up with a different way of confronting her stalker, one that would keep the scales tipped to her advantage.

So she went to the library and did some research. It was when she came upon the subject of Native American mysticism did a plan start to form.

She went out back to the creek running behind the house, cut down several willow tree saplings and lashed them together in a large circular frame.

Though she had to ransack most of her savings from her allowance and birthday money, she bought thirty yards of hemp rope and several large, semi-precious stones. The most crucial part, several large pale owl feathers, she found below the old oak tree in the park near where she used to practice her lines in the afternoons after school.

Over the course of several days she tied the hemp rope to the willow sapling frame, weaving the second layer into the loops attached to the first, the third to the second, and so on in a spiraling pattern, tying in the stones here and there as she went, till she reached the center of the frame and reached the end of her rope. There she tied the bundle of owl feathers with the last of her rope and looked upon her creation in satisfaction.

During this time her stepmother thought Sarah had finally gone off the deep end while her father was just happy that his daughter was not holing herself up in her room so much anymore.

It was a good thing that it was summertime since the next part of her plan involved sleeping outside under her giant dream catcher for the next few nights until her nocturnal visitor invaded her dreams again.

It was fortitudinous that a minor rebellion among the livestock kept the Goblin King busy that week or else he would have seen what she had been up to and all her hard work would have been in vain. But luck was on her side when, after a long day of rounding up and penning the last of the escaped chickens and goats, he settled into bed and was beckoned by a particularly rich, vivid dream that was forming and decided that an escape from reality was exactly what the doctor had ordered.

Unfortunately for him things did not quite work out as he had imagined that night.

It was quite a unique but very unpleasant experience to be dragged out of his nice, warm, comfy bed and get hopelessly tangled up in essentially a crude, oversized spiderweb.

So it was on a warm summer evening that a furious, frustrated Goblin King and a smug, satisfied Champion met once again, this time on her terms. Like the first time they played against each other personalities clashed, veiled threats were made, not so veiled innuendoes were given and a battle of wits ensued. Unlike last time it was Sarah who had the upper hand and Jareth was left wondering about his opponent's motivations.

And Sarah for her part was not prepared for just how wily the Goblin King was at evading her questions, having underestimated her opponent's mettle because she had him in a position of vulnerability. Much like the Goblin King did when Sarah ran his Labyrinth.

But in the end the only way for the Goblin King to win his freedom was to play the game her way, according to her rules.

Needless to say, it was not the best way to start a relationship (although to his credit Jareth managed to steal a kiss while Sarah was releasing him from her Goblin King sized dreamcatcher).

As they say, let the games begin.

* * *

Sorry (again) about the long delay between updates. Inspiration comes and goes for writing fan fiction but I do promise that I will complete all 100 drabbles for this collection. It may just take some time.

Till then, please leave a contribution in the little box. The plot bunnies thank you.


	61. Game

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Game

It was all a game to him. She had escaped once after making a horrible wish and going on a desperate journey to fix her terrible mistake.

She didn't know what it was that made him fixate upon her, but ever since that first night when she returned he had been trying to force her back. Back to the Labyrinth, back to him.

He had tempted her, threatened her, stalked her and haunted her dreams. He tired tricking her and trapping her but somehow she had always managed to avoid his efforts.

Now he was done playing. He was through with trickery and threats, illusions and dreams.

Now he was using brute force, pure power to get what he wanted, even though _he had no power over her_.

He was probably breaking a thousand laws with what he was doing but she had to come back, had to play the game again. And again and again until she finally lost.

Her hand was frantically trying to open the jammed doorknob as the howling wind tugged at her long locks of chocolate brown hair.

Slowly but surely she could feel the grip of her feet on the floor giving way to the force that was trying to drag her in.

The howling wind grew louder and stronger, ripping posters from the walls of her bedroom and flinging items from her dresser and desk across the room. Her feet abruptly left the floor and she hung on for dear life to the doorknob of her bedroom door.

The force that was sucking her in increased, turning the winds into a gale force. Her fingers started to slip from the all-too-smooth surface of the doorknob.

With one last triumphant howl of the wind her fingers slipped entirely from the doorknob as she screamed and went flying through the air, being dragged back through time and space to where she never wanted to return to.

A loud clap was as the book snapped shut and the wind vanished.

The worn red leather-bound book sat innocently on the floor of the still room as if nothing had ever happened just moments ago.

* * *

A quick drabble that sprang to mind when thinking about Jumangi. You can guess where this probably goes from here.

Hoped you enjoyed it.

Please leave a review on your way out, the plot bunnies are coming out of hibernation.


	62. Anniversary

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Anniversary

Time passed in a dull haze after the day he first found and then lost his heartmate.

Over a decade had passed since the tragic events of that far gone eve and he was holding an overnight vigil in honor of her memory. It was getting close to the witching hour and without warning, he was seized by a dark, oppressive force. He was caught off guard and while he fought ferociously, he ultimately was losing the battle with the unknown power that was trying to summon him.

He started to materialize in a magic circle meant to bind and enslave him. An involuntary avian like screech escaped him at the pain the attacking energies were inflicting on him.

A flare of power suddenly disrupted the flow of energy feeding the spell that was overpowering him. He felt the forces that were trying to entrap him loose control and start to lash out chaotically. He was trapped, caught helpless in the middle of the out of control magic.

A different power abruptly seized control of the wildly flailing dark forces surrounding him. This new magic felt like pure, raw energy and that could feel it was directed by a fierce will. The spell around him stabilized, the jaws of the trap closing on him. He felt a hot white flash of pain on his left wrist and then everything went black.

He came to as suddenly as he had blacked out.

A lean faced, sandy haired youth with eyes far too mature for his age gazed down at him in puzzlement.

"Who are you?" the boy straightforwardly asked.

Without giving him a chance to answer he continued, "my sister went out to get more supplies and came back with _you_ instead. Now I'm hungry and there's no food."

The child looked at him pointedly.

"Your sister?" he echoed in confusion, "the last thing I remember is being summoned by dark forces trying to enslave me."

He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, "and now I awaken to find some _brat_ demanding my name without the courtesy of offering me his."

"Why should I?" the youth suspiciously countered, "for all I know you intend to kill us while my sister is still passed out."

The boy's sky blue eyes went round with panic as he realized he spoke those last words out loud obviously without meaning to. His eyes darted to a dark opening in the cave-like room they were in before he could stop himself.

For the first time this night Jareth smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile.

"Well since you're being completely unhelpful, downright rude even, I think I'll go see if this sister of yours is more civilized than _you_ are."

With that he got up, heading to the dark opening even as the boy rushed to block his way. Jareth gently but firmly pushed the boy aside and walked into the barren room.

The Goblin King's eyes widened with shock as he saw the stirring figure upon the bare mattress push herself up and then lock gazes with him. Cat-slitted, vibrant green eyes stared back at him with a classic deer-in-the-headlights expression. Clearly she had been expecting someone else to be in her room, most likely that brother of hers. Despite the obvious changes she had undergone, Jareth instantly recognized her.

"Sarah," his voice not much more than a hoarse whisper. That single word contained a wealth of different emotions.

"You're alive..."

* * *

Back form the dead again. Its been almost a year since I updated D&D but I'll try to go back to my old schedule f updating once a week till I finish all 100 drabbles in this collection.

As always, requests and one-word prompts are always welcome.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out,

_The plot bunnies thank you._


	63. Teatime

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Teatime

" You know Sarah," Jareth said as he set down the book, "you do remind me of Alice."

"As in Alice in Wonderland, right?" Sarah clarified as she set down a tray with tea and cookies.

"Mmmm, yes," Jareth mumbled as he reached for a cookie.

"How so?" Sarah asked slightly amused sitting down on the couch.

"As children you were quite dramatic and imagitive," he replied pick up his favorite chipped tea cup with peach blossoms on it, "not to mention cruel and incomprehensible in many of your actions."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at her fiancee, "be careful what you say or no more cookies for you."

"Truth hurts doesn't it?" Jareth teased as he snagged two more cookies, taking her threat somewhat seriously.

"Well I can certainly see the connection between Wonderland and the Labyrinth," Sarah mused, "both are perplexingly chaotic places filled with odd, unexpected sights and creatures. Both places even have talking animals."

"Like that wyrm you insist on having tea with every Thursday afternoon?" Jareth asked.

"I was thinking more of Henry, but yes," Sarah answered sipping her tea.

Jareth had to hide his grimance at the mention of Henry, a talking miniature woolly mammoth Sarah had befriended and who used any opportunity to shed all over Jareth's clothing that he could. The dislike between Jareth and Henry was very much mutual, to say the least.

"Of course, if I'm Alice," Sarah continued, "then you must be the Queen of Hearts."

Jareth sputtered almost spitting out a mouthful of tea onto the newly steam-cleaned carpet.

"I beg your pardon?" he gasped indigantly.

"Well you're both awfully fond of dramatic exclamations," Sarah started counting the similarities off on her fingers, " 'Off with his head!' and 'I'll dip you headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench', hers and your subjects live in coonstant fear of their respective monarchs, and don't get me started on your tempers."

"I suppose I can acquiesce to the first two," Jareth admitted, "but I refuse to believe that out of all the characters of Alice in Wonderland that I'm most like the Queen of Hearts."

Sarah was not unaware that he had omitted mentioning his temper. She was quite used to seeing goblins come sailing out of the castle windows yowling after a well placed kick to their derrieres by the royal boot.

"There is another reason you're like the Queen of Hearts," Sarah purred as she snuggled up next to Jareth on the couch, "you're the King of my Heart."

"A title I'll gladly accept anyday," he replied putting an arm around her and drawing Sarah closer, "and one that I won fair and square might I add."

Sarah snorted. _Riiiight,_ she thought. Afterall what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.

* * *

Just an everyday scene between our favorite pair. Domesticity hasn't managed to take the snark out of these two.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out. Thanks!


	64. Anchor

Dreams and Dreamers

by WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or its characters.

* * *

Prompt: Anchor

Drifting, lost, aimless. Moving from dream to dream just to stay in existence.

She didn't know how she lost her anchor to the waking world. She was left with an existence like that of a phantom, slipping in and out of the dreams of others. Time held no meaning for her, it could have been days or years since she last went to sleep, accidentally wandered into the dream of another and got lost in the sea of dreams.

During all her wanderings she had never found the dream of someone she knew, but with over 6 billion people in the waking world, it wasn't surprising. But some dreams she wandered into were better than others. This dream she was in was one of the less pleasant ones. It involved Amazons dancing around a fire to the beat of drums and a male captive. And she was wearing clothing to match the other women in this dream.

After beating a hasty retreat from the middle aged man's dream where he was going to be snu-snued to death, Sarah was totally caught off guard when she stumbled into a very familiar crystal ballroom. She stood out like a sore thumb in the leopard print loincloth and skimpy wrap around her chest amongst all the silk, velvet, satin and lace. She quickly hid behind a pillar to try and get her equilibrium back.

Ever since that single bite from a magically drugged peach so long ago, this particular dream had been haunting her from the back of her subconscious.

Instead of feeling like an intruder in an alien dreamscape as she did while in the dreams of others, Sarah actually felt connected to this crystal ballroom dream. She had lost the ability to dream herself when her anchor to the waking world was lost. So the question she now faced was whose dream was this? Hers or someone else's?

A flash of white in the sea of colorful dancers caught her eye. Seeing a younger version of herself clad in a voluminous, sparkling white gown dancing in the arms of the Goblin King in his midnight blue (and also sparkly) outfit was just as much a shock as first entering the crystal ballroom dream had been. And of course with her rotten luck (she was stuck hitchhiking from dream to dream afterall) the moment she laid her eyes on the Goblin King his gaze locked with her own.

He let go of the younger Sarah who quickly faded away (though the leering, debauched dancers remained...) and made a beeline for her. Sensing that this was Not A Good Situation, Sarah tried willing herself out of this dream. But she found to her dismay she was stuck. Deciding on a more tried and true method Sarah scrambled over to the buffet table, picked up the familiar chair and hurled it at the mirror wall. Only the chair never hit the seemingly fragile wall, it vanished the moment it left her hands. Resorting to banging her fists against the mirrored wall she found the reflective surface to be as hard as stone.

It was now quite apparent that this was most certainly NOT her dream. She would have been able to dissolve the dreamscape in an instant if it was. No, if this dream wasn't hers then it most definitely was His. And she was in deep trouble.

"My, my, look what the cat dragged in," a voice purred at her ear. Sarah yelped and spun around so her back was to the wall.

"I've had my share of party crashers but I've never seen on in such an interesting-" he gave a toothy grin, "- outfit."

"Yeah, well great party and all," Sarah spoke as she tried to slide away, "but I really should be getting home now."

The Goblin King's left hand slapped against the wall next to her blocking her escape.

"Mmm, home indeed," he hummed as he leaned in close, "little dreamer lost, you have no way to get out of this dream."

Sarah ignored the Goblin King invading her personal space and almost let out a sigh of relief when she felt the telltale wavering that signaled that the dreamer was starting to wake. That is until she realized what would happen if she was still in the dream when it ended.

"Please! You have to let me leave," Sarah pleaded, "if you don't, I'll disappear."

"You forget pet," the Goblin King stated, "I control this dream and by extension those who dare trespass."

He paused for a moment, "I think that it's time you woke up."

"I can't! Can't you understand that!" Sarah yelled.

His other hand slammed down on her other side, pinning her between his arms.

"I understand perfectly. You lost your anchor leaving you adrift in the sea of dreams," he explained, "but I AM a Dreammaster and I can make you a new one."

"And what if I don't want you to?" Sarah snapped.

"Too bad," he smirked.

"Now wake up!"

* * *

Sarah jerked awake then went rigid when she realized that someone was next to her in her bed. Upon hearing her husband's amused chuckle she relaxed only to let out a yelp as his crafty fingers started sliding up her inner thighs. She pushed his hand away and rolled out of bed, her mind churning from the events f the strange dream she just experienced.

How strange to think she thought all of that had been real. Wishing her brother away, running the Labyrinth to get him back, becoming lost and adrift in the sea of dreams, stumbling into the crystal ballroom and having the Goblin King force her to wake up.

_Preposterous,_ she thought as she looked out the window, _none of that ever happened._

Sarah let out a sigh of contentment as her husband embraced her from behind. The golden morning light spilled over the Goblin City and the Labyrinth causing its inhabitants to stir.

"I had the strangest dream last night" Sarah mentioned.

"Hmm... do tell," Jareth replied.

"I dreamed I was a bratty fifteen year old from Above who wished my younger brother away, ran the Labyrinth to get him back and then got lost in the sea of dreams," Sarah explained, "an odd dream to have, given that you were the villain in my dreams and that we've been happily married for over a century."

"You always did have quite the imagination pet," he remarked.

"And I remember a few memorable circumstances where that got me into trouble when I was learning how to use my magic," Sarah replied thinking back to her distant childhood.

"Come," Jareth said, "the day is starting and we have much to do this day."

"As if I could forget that Tobias is getting married today," Sarah chuckled.

Bickering good-naturedly, the pair strolled out of the bedchamber. Under the bed, unnoticed lay a pile of crude, leopard print garments.

* * *

A longer one this time. The length if these drabbles all depends on when I feel the story is complete. Hope you enjoy, I do try to make each of the drabbles unique in a way that no other authors have used yet. Till next Sunday.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out.


	65. Fetch

Dreams and Dreamers

by WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or its characters.

* * *

Prompt: Fetch

No one was there to witness the frail old woman lying in bed in a hospice house take her last breath. No one saw a young woman with long, dark hair sat up and got off the hospital bed. The heart rate monitor hooked up to the old woman with long silvery hair and a face full of laugh lines went flat. An alarm went off, nurses rushing into the room. They saw a sixteen year old grieving over the still form of her elderly relative.

"I'm sorry for your loss dear," one of the nurses murmured to the girl patting her on the shoulder, "but death is a part of life and it happens to us all some day."

"How I wish!" the girl let out a bitter laugh. The nurse gave her a puzzled look but moved over to the bed and started writing down notes on her clipboard.

No one noticed as the teen left the room, wandered down the hallway and entered an empty storage room. She let out a shaky breath and sat down on a box full of paper towels.

"Too soon," she muttered, "it ended too soon."

"You know that glamour I crafted for you would only last one mortal lifetime," a rough, familiar voice grumbled.

"I know, Hoggle, I know," Sarah choked out," but a part of me was hoping that I would die too."

"Normally you would have," Hoggle's reflection spoke from the handheld mirror on the floor, "given that you're mortal, at your age you would have died of old age by now."

"Yeah, if he hadn't given me that dammed gift of his," Sarah spat, "more like a curse the way i see it."

"I did what I could Missy," Hoggle coughed, " but now that the fetch has died, HE will be able to sense you again."

"I know!" Sarah yelled, "don't you think I haven't been aware of that for the last two years since I entered this godforsaken place?"

"You don't have the luxury to throw a temper tantrum right now," her oldest friend rebuked her, "His Majesty has been furious these last seventy years that you've eluded him for so long. If he catches you there will be hell to pay."

"He'll have to find me first," she stated.

"You have a plan?" Hoggle asked.

"I know that places with lots of humans give him trouble with searching for specific people," sarah mentioned, "I figure taht I'll disappear in some big city somewhere and never stay in one spot for long."

"You aren't going to tell me where you're going," Hoggle stated.

"Too dangerous," Sarah replied, "its a risk even talking to you now, he could be spying in on this conversation."

"So this is goodbye then?" Hoggle sadly asked.

"Yeah," Sarah answered, " at least until I find a safe way of contacting you guys."

Hoggle had to swallow down the sudden lump that formed in his throat.

"Good luck then," he bid her, "stay safe."

"Tell Sir Didymus and Ludo how much I love them," Sarah tearfully siad, "you guys were the best friends I ever had."

"Aw, don't be getting all tearful now," Hoggle moaned.

"I love you too Hoggle," Sarah whispered, "goodbye old friend."

No one witnessed the woman eternally locked in the body of a teenager slip out of the building permeated with old age and death and vanish into the steady stream of humanity passing by.

* * *

Another Sunday, another drabble.

As I said in the description of this collection of drabbles, I put all manner of stories here. This one's more melancholy than normal. But I write them as the mood strikes me.

As always I accept any and all challenges and one-word prompts.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out.


	66. Stardust

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

Prompt: Stardust

* * *

All that was left was rust and stardust. The last survivors of the human race departed in a giant space ark, following the faint hope of colonizing a new planet.

They left behind their deformed, diseased and dying. What was left of their home world was a toxic wasteland where even bacteria struggled to survive. Unwanted, abandoned the ruined planet and the outcasts of humanity fell into despair and hopelessness.

Then the collector of the unwanted, abandoned, and lost stepped out of the shadows and claimed all that remained as his domain. His magic washed over the surface of the planet, awakening long sleeping forces. Around the last human outpost winding stone walls grew. The residents slowly underwent what many would call a horrible transformation. They shrunk in stature, turned the colors of rocks, trees and decaying things. Some grew horns or warts or beaks or big, bulbous noses. Others acquired spikes, boils or floppy ears. No two were left alike but by the time their transformations were complete they remembered little of their past existences.

They were happy after a fashion, cruel and childlike but also very stupid. Content with their existence they held no wonder for the strange primeval forests, clear blue lakes, and misty moors that grew like patchwork in pockets here and there in the steady, ever expanding maze that engulfed their home. Even as the maze grew so did the ramshackle collection of huts made from scavenged materials turn into a stone and wood hodgepodge city of sorts. The city surrounded a desolate, imposing fortress on the top of a high bluff. That is where the collector of the lost made his home.

The creatures came to be known as goblins and the collector of the unwanted as the Goblin King.

When humanity returned thousands of years later, they found the planet transformed. So different was it that they did not realize that the planet they had come across was their long forgotten homeworld.

Running low on supplies, the humans colonized the planet in desperation, unaware of what and who now ruled. Eventually they came across some of the denizens of the planet and reacted like humans always do when confronted by strange, unknown things. In their fear, they tried to wipe out the goblins.

Eventually things escalated like they tend to do and a racial war raged. The Goblin King knew that he was fighting a losing battle, the humans with the ancient technology far outgunned the childlike goblins. So in his last great act of magic he rent time and space asunder and moved his Labyrinth and lands to a realm of existence just below Earth's. The sudden departure of magic left the Earth cold and bitter and a great ice age descended upon the planet.

As his kingdom separated itself from the planet, the Goblin King also left a curse upon humanity's most precious and undervalued resource: their children.

_Love them, cherish them, protect them and raise them right or the goblins will come and steal your babies in the dark of the night._

But with human nature as it is, the humans eventually forgot what should have never been forgotten. As belief waned, fewer and fewer children were stolen from Above. Humans started developing similar technology to what they possessed all those tens of thousands of years ago.

They began destroying their planet once again.

The Goblin King watched history slowly repeat itself, waiting till the human race drove itself extinct before reuniting Above and Below and reclaiming the planet once again.

Then one day a young woman-child picked up a red bound playbook and received the news that she was going to be a big sister. What happened next is history.

* * *

Obviously inspired by the story Rust and Stardust but I took the idea of post-space age humanity and the GK in a totally different direction. Hope you enjoyed this week's drabble, next week I'll start posting my reviewer prompts.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out. Thanks!


	67. Nibs

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth

* * *

Prompt: Nibs

It was outrageous! His was not going to put up with this any longer!

First the ridiculous nicknames, then then teasing and now being outright ignored.

This... this... _beast_ had invaded his home, took over his bed and followed him around everywhere.

And it never shout up either!

The worst part was that Sarah was lavishing it more attention and affection than he was getting.

Besides he was starting to miss being called His Nibs by Sarah and the goblins (though he would never admit that to them).

"Aw, you're such a good kitty, yes you are," Sarah cooed to the madly purring black and white cat on her lap, "you're just the bestest kitty in the world Mr. Nibs, yes you are."

This was the last straw. That bloody cat has got to go!

* * *

Your prompt Lynrinth. Short and sweet, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out. Thanks!


	68. Roses

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth

* * *

Prompt: Roses

They say there lies a beautiful rose garden at the center of the Goblin King's Labyrinth. Hidden between here and there, where the sun and the moon meet in the Middlelands that exists between the layers of the Labyrinth, the garden is rumored to contain the most exquisite, lovely roses in all of existence.

It is believed that only those pure of heart and spirit can enter. Others say that it is the final trap guarding the Labyrinth's Heart, mesmerizing the unwary who enter, holding their gaze captive by the enchanting blossoms till the flesh rots from their bones and they become fertilizer for the roses. A popular rumor is that the rose garden _is_ the Labyrinth's Heart and that those who would dare to pluck one of the beautiful blossoms are instantly bound into eternal slavery to the Goblin King for their grievous affront.

No one really knows the truth about the Goblin King's rose garden, no one's sure that it even exists.

But no one could deny the Goblin King's triumphant mood when seven years after she refused him, he returned with the Champion, the loveliest crimson rose from his entire garden clutched in her hands.

* * *

Another short one, but as I say, I write what my mood prompts me to. Plus the short one can be really fun to write :)

As always, I accept all reader prompts and challenges, but please, one prompt per reader at a time please.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out.

Thanks.


	69. Disenchantment

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Disenchantment

Toby didn't believe in luck or coincidence. A person's actions had a direct impact on what happened to them and those around them. He had been so infatuated with Louhi, blinded by the fact that she was interested in HIM, the school loner out of all people that his common sense took a hike. Bells should have gone off in his head when Louhi seemed especially interested in his sister's favorite book. He never told anyone about his sister or her book.

A glitter of triumph flashed in her eyes as she took hold of the book and intently started flipping through it. Her expression darkened as she continued to read. Eventually with a look of disgust she slammed the book shut.

"Didn't you find anything else of your sister's that may have been linked to her disappearance?" she demanded.

One thing came to mind but Toby would never show anyone, not even Louhi, the strange multicolored crystal, no matter how much he liked them. The suspicion that had been lingering at the back of his mind flared up. Something was off with Louhi, she wasn't what she seemed.

"There is isn't there?" she observed, "well? Come one, let me see it."

She had never acted this demanding or entitled before to him. Or maybe this was how she had been all along and she had been pretending with him before. Toby didn't like the direction that his thoughts were leading.

"There's nothing," he stated, "and if this has been the only reason you've been with me then we're through."

"Don't be impudent with me boy," Louhi responded, "I know you have it. Name your price: wealth, fame, power, love. Your greatest desire I will grant you in exchange for what I seek."

"Can you return my sister?" he asked.

"If you give it to me, perhaps," she shrugged.

"Then you can get bent," Toby responded, turning and walking away.

"Just as I can grant your deepest desire, I can also make your greatest nightmare come true if you don't hand it over," Louhi called after him, "think about it Toby. Do you want to loose your parents in addition to your sister? I'll give you a day to make up your mind. Make sure you make the right choice."

Toby didn't believe in luck or coincidence. Louhi singling him out, out of all the millions of other teenage this country was no coincidence. It was clear to him she was after that strange crystal he found on the floor of his sister's bedroom all those years ago. It was also clear that he couldn't let Louhi get her hands on it no matter what.

He could sense that his sister's life and possibly much more hung in the balance. He had no idea just how important his role on things to come would be.

* * *

A longer one this time. For those of you who may be confused, go back and read Gift, Façade, Hidden, and Electric.

Hope you enjoyed, as always I accept any and all challenges and prompts from my readers.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out.

Thanks.


	70. Song

Dreams and Dreamers

by Whiteinfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, the Phantom of the Opera, Crowley and Aziraphale, or anyone else involved in the massive crossover realm of Girls next Door by Pika-La-Cynique on DevinatArt.

AN: Sorry about not posting yesterday, I forgot...

_Singing_

_**(Sarah's thoughts)**_

* * *

Prompt: Song

_A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me _

Chris's opera trained voice as she and Raoul, who was staying Stateside for a week, sang the last lines of "A Whole New World" was enough to send shivers up Sarah's spine. Erik, two seats over from her, was slouched down in his chair scowling. Being a connoisseur of fine opera, being subjected to a night of bad karaoke singing (and Raoul's vastly inferior voice was enough to make him unable to enjoy Christine's singing) was akin to being in the fiery depths of hell to the Phantom.

So far, The Roomates Karaoke Night Out, with the exception of one or two people involved, had been a smashing hit. Originally thought up by Christine, she along with Crowley and Aziraphale (Az because he thought it would be a good opportunity to strengthen the group bonds, Crowley out of sheer devilment) managed to convince/bully everyone in their odd circle of close-knit friends to head over to the local karaoke bar for an evening of drinks and singing.

With a satisfied sigh Christine and Raoul plopped down in two empty chairs next to Sarah.

"So who's up next?" Sarah asked sipping her neon colored fruity drink.

As one everyone's faces swiveled to look at her.

"No. Hell no," Sarah protested, "they only reason why I agreed to come to this was on the condition that I wouldn't have to sing."

Singing with Christine in front of strangers was fine, she did not like putting on humiliating public performances in front of people she knew and (mostly) respected.

Her housemate's eyes got big and shiny.

"Don't even try that with me Chris," Sarah warned, "thanks to the glittery git over there" -she motioned to Jareth sitting almost across from her- "overusing his fluffy widdle owl bit so much, I've become immune to that type of guilt-tripping."

"But Sarah," Chris pouted, her lower lip going all wobbly and her eyes becoming even more big and shiny, "everyone else has been up on stage and sung a song or two, even Erik has been up once and you know how much he despises 'worthless modern day pop music'."

"Knock it off Chris," Sarah snapped, "I'm not singing and that's final."

"Awww," Chris whined.

"Well if you don't want to sing Precious," Jareth remarked, "I'm sure that I can entertain everyone with an account of that time right after you graduated from high school and with your group of friends-"

"We had a deal! You promised that you would never speak of THAT incident again," Sarah growled.

"Hmmm, I don't recall making any promises of the like," Jareth hummed, "but if you don't want to sing, then..."

Sarah sat there fuming.

"So what'll it be Sarah, will you be giving us a delightful serenade or is everyone going to find out what happened that night?" Jareth asked.

"THIS IS EXTOERTION! I SWEAR YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS GOBLIN KING!" Sarah shouted as she marched up to the stage.

Grumbling about glitterly gits and worthless friends Sarah walked over to the touch screen of the Karaoke machine to make her selection. If she was going to sing, then by god it would be a song that would get her point across to a certain poofy-haired, peervy monarch who didn't understand the concept of personal space.

Only it looked like her scheming housemate had already made the selection for her.

Sending a murderous glare at Christine who merrily waved at Sarah, the agitated brunette gingerly picked up the mircophone as if it would bite her (she could never be too careful given some of the events that had occurred since she moved into the same apartment building that Christine, Jareth, Erik, James, Javert, Legolas, Crowley, Az and Granny Ogg, along with numerous other characters lived in).

The music started playing and with no other choice, Sarah started to sing.

_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry (**my life has more than enough drama in it as it is, thank you**)  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye (**the only reason why that keeps happening to me is because of that smug, possessive lech grinning like crazy over there keeps on driving off my dates**)  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky (**Mission: Search and Obliterate**)_

_It's the way you love me (**having you minions steal my underwear is not love, its creepy**)  
It's a feeling like this (**of pure unbridled rage when I catch you snooping in my room...**)  
It's centrifugal motion (**your attentions make me want to puke**)  
It's perpetual bliss (**around him, never**)_

It's that pivotal moment (**when he finally gets a clue?**)  
It's impossible (**that's for sure...**)  
This kiss, this kiss -Unstoppable- (**not happening, no way, no how)**(**never, not even ever**)  
This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course (**stupid song is so wrong about Jareth and his assertion that we belong together**)  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse (**the Goblin King is anything but those**)

Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours (**not even if he was the last man, or fae, on Earth or Underground**)

It's the way you love me (**I repeat, stealing my things IS NOT LOVE!**)  
It's a feeling like this (**of exasperation at his juvenile antics**)  
It's centrifugal motion (**again, he makes me want to puke**)  
It's perpetual bliss (**only when he's not around hitting on me**)

It's that pivotal moment (**when I finally manage to get a restraining order against him?**)  
It's unthinkable (**that'd he ever grow up**)  
This kiss, this kiss -Unsinkable- (**it was only once and only because he blackmailed me...**)  
This kiss, this kiss (**I do wish he'd stop trying, stupid fae**)

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky (**yeah right, after the last time I was on a rooftop, I think I'll pass**)  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside (**he tries that and I'm making him pay for the water damage**)  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide (**always have to be on my guard around him...**)  
You got me floating, you got me flying (**the only time that happened was when he gave me that roofie peach**)

It's the way you love me (**its not love, its a creepy obsession**)  
It's a feeling like this (**of "why me?"**)  
It's centrifugal motion (**puke, puke, puke**)  
It's perpetual bliss (**maybe if I force fed him one of those dammed peaches of his**)

It's that pivotal moment (**when he flies into a window?**)  
It's subliminal (**no, its creepy**)  
This kiss, this kiss -It's criminal- (**well he is, that's for sure**)  
This kiss, this kiss (**I repeat, never again**)

As soon as the song was over, Sarah hurried off the stage. Face, burning with mortification, she sat down next to her traitorous housemate while everyone at the table cat called at her. The group joked around a bit and ribbed Sarah about her singing, but things quickly died down and soon everyone was getting ready to leave.

Sarah was still fuming at Jareth at blackmailing her into singing and just as angry at Christine at making her sing THAT song.

There was no way around it, this called for payback. Delicious, humiliating payback.

Perhaps it was time to send Jadis and the Prince of Darknes an invite to Jareth's birthday party next month...

* * *

To those of you who follow Girls Next Door, I pay homage to Pika-La-Cynique's phenomenal, wonderful fancomic on deviantart. For those of you who have never heard of it, go read it. RIGHT. NOW. As far as I'm concerned, Girls Next Door is the OFFICIAL sequel to the movie, not that OOC manga.

Ok, rants over. I hope you enjoyed my latest drabble. As always, please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out.

Thanks


	71. Owl

Dreams and Dreamers

by Whiteinfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Owl

Sitting, waiting, watching.

That's what it took to monitor nesting birds; or at least that's what Toby's biology teacher told him to do.

Toby had known that the barn owl had been haning out in his backyard since his was little. But only recently had a smaller, darker, oddly green-eyed owl joined the bigger, paler owl that had been there for years.

At first when the small owl arrived, the male had puffed up and hissed at her, then chasing her off when she didn't take the hint. But she came back later that night, and every night thereafter, no matter how much the bigger owl tried to drive her away. The little owl was quite persistent in face of the big owl's less than friendly attitude.

In fact, the little owl's persistence and the way she kept on hovering around and chittering at the big owl seemed an awful lot like flirting to Toby. So keen was she at making her suit that Toby once observed the little owl bring a dead mouse to the big one. Toby was pretty sure that female owls normally didn't do that.

At the advise of his biology teacher the eleven year old had started keeping a journal of his observations of the odd owl pair. It didn't hurt that doing this counted as extra credit; he hadn't done all that great on his last biology test.

Eventually the male barn owl gave up on trying to drive the dark, little owl away, most likely coming to the conclusion that the female wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. But instead of getting more pushy, the female owl backed off with her affections. That seemed to the the male off balance. He spent the next week covertly observing the female owl before finally coming to a decision.

It was just after sunset on Thursday that Toby saw the male owl fly up and land next to the female who was preening. He fluttered over a few inches and leaned over to start grooming the feathers on the back of her head with his beak. The female went still for a moment before leaning over and giving his chest feathers an affectionate nibble.

That seemed to be a turning point for the pair. For the next three days Toby saw the two flying and hunting together and playfully chasing each other around. Then they disappeared for a few days and Toby didn't see them at all until he went to go get the lawn mower from the shed, heard a loud screech, and barely avoided getting hit by the white blur that flew straight at him.

So now every evening for an hour before bed Toby went out to sit on the back porch and watch the pair at their nest with his father's old metal binoculars. They way the owls chittered and twittered at each other when they were together gave Toby the impression that they were talking to each other. Logically he knew that they were just owls but the way the pair acted sometimes reminded Toby of how his parents flirted and talked with each other. At times the adolescent would swear that they acted more like humans than owls. But that was silly, they were just animals.

Weren't they?

* * *

Ah, the world through the eyes of a child. Sometimes I really miss those days, but often I do enjoy the more rich and complex adult world that we live in and how an adult's better understanding of things allows me to appreciate the world around me more fully.

As usual, I hope you enjoyed this week's installment of D&D. This drabble was inspired by my songbird nest monitoring job that I have right now.

If you are so inclined, I am still accepting challenges and prompts. Give me one and I'll post the resulting drabble in a week or two.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out. Thanks.


	72. Curse

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Curse

The throne of the Goblin King was cursed. Passed down from one king to the next, the curse didn't deliver doom or damnation. It was much more insidious and cruel than that.

For the Goblin King was cursed to be loveless, to be abandoned by the one they love.

This curse of course was cast by a scorned dark mage.

Jareth had been Goblin King for so long he had practically forgot about the King's Curse. But after meeting Her and then with her wishing away her baby brother, the curse unfurled from its long dormancy and set about ensuring its purpose.

During her run Jareth tried to tease, tempt and trap her into staying with him. With the aid of the curse she managed to ignore, avoid and escape all of his efforts and attempts.

At the end he made a last, desperate plea to her but the words he spoke were not the ones he had meant to say. He had a brief moment of hope that she actually understood his convoluted words as she paused during her speech.

Seconds before she ran out of time, the curse whispered the words in her ear. With an almost bemused expression she spoke her right words and Jareth was left alone and hreatbroken as Sarah abandoned him for Above.

* * *

You didn't think I would leave poor Jareth like that did you? Look out for part 2 two weeks from now, I promise it won't disappoint.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out, thanks!


	73. Blizzard

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Blizzard

_It was the night before midterms and all through the house, _

_the only creature that was stirring most certainly was not a mouse._

_Pulling an all-nighter certainly was not fun, _

_but that is was necessary when putting studying off for too long._

_So intent in her studies that at first she did not hear, _

_that tap, tap, taping on her window pane near._

Angry at being distracted, Sarah stormed over to the window, drew back the curtains and glared down at the fluffy widdle owl perched on her windowsill, a thin dusting of snow on his creamy white feathers.

The freak blizzard had come out of nowhere and while the rest of the city had shut down, her professors would not let something so insignificant as a snowstorm delay their scheduled midterms.

"Quit it with the owl act Goblin King," Sarah stated, "that stopped working with me after the second time I let you in and found you in my underwear drawer the following morning."

The widdle owl's eyes got even bigger and more pleading.

"Not going to work," Sarah scoffed, "I know for a fact you have a warm, dry apartment upstairs and if that doesn't suit you, I'm sure you have an obscenely lavish suite of rooms back at your castle."

The owl gave a plaintive hoot, trying to emphasize that he was a helpless little woodland creature freezing outside in this blizzard and wouldn't she be so kind as to give a warm, dry bed to sleep in for the night?

"Leave or I'm calling animal control," Sarah threatened.

He knew from experience that she would follow through with that threat.

_With a last mournful look and a hoot he sprang from the banner,_

_his wings beating in quite a dejected manner._

_Fear not dear reader, as you quite well know _

_this certain goblin is quite the persistent fellow._

_He was not deterred in his mission and as he flew out of sight_

_He said to himself, "there's always tomorrow night!"_

* * *

A somewhat odd combination of themes and writing styles in this piece but the idea of setting it to the timing of "Twas the Night Before Christmas" was one that I couldn't stop myself from using for part of this drabble.

clara954 I hope you enjoyed the end result of your prompt.

As always, please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out. Thanks!


	74. Bog

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Bog

"Smelly!" "Stinky!" "Nasty!"

"Smells like Bog!"

"Smells worse than Bog!"

"You nuts, nothing smells worse than Bog!"

"This does!"

The squabbling goblins were largely ignored by the pair arguing with each other.

"What part of 'do not let Merlin off of his leash' did you not understand?" Sarah yelled.

"You dog was getting much more exercise chasing after the goblins than he could have while on the leash," Jareth defended.

"His habit of chasing after cats, and apparently goblins, is exactly why Merlin is not allowed off his leash," Sarah growled, "alos, I can't believe that you don't know the difference between a cat and a skunk!"

"Knowing all the different Aboveground animals is not a high priority in my position," Jareth sniffed.

"Well I'm sure it will be after you clean Merlin off to get rid of the smell," Sarah told him.

"B-but- you can't be serious Sarah!" Jareth sputtered.

"You're responsible for this smelly mess so you can be responsible for cleaning it up," Sarah stated.

With that she strode over to the house, leaving a gaping Goblin King, the still squabbling goblins and one miserable, skunk-sprayed sheepdog in the backyard.

* * *

I'm incredibly sorry about not posting last Sunday's prompt. I'll post another drabble tomorrow to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed your prompt Lynrinth.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out. Thanks!


	75. Choice

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Choice

"Me."

"That wasn't one of your options," the sorceress responded, "I repeat: king or kingdom?"

Sarah looked over at the motionless figure a few yards away.

She knew what his answer would have been in her place. He would never forgive her for making one, she would never forgive herself for making the other.

"Kingdom."

"Smart girl," the sorceress replied walking over to the fallen Goblin King.

She kicked him, "any last words Goblin King?"

He moaned, struggled to sit up but failed.

Sarah was frozen where she stood, watching helplessly.

Finally he managed to sit up and lock gazes with Sarah. Their half-formed soul bond flared, becoming complete. The sorceress raised her obsidian knife. A barrage of knowledge, memories, feelings and magic hit her the second the dark knife plunged into his chest.

The barely completed soul bond was severed; Sarah dropped to the ground in a senseless heap.

The sorceress bent down, picked up something and walked over.

"Long live the Queen," she sneered, dropping the bloody pendant onto the comatose form below her.

She smirked as she faded out of sight.

The king who had refused to give her his heart was dead and the girl who had stole ti would live in misery and self-loathing for the rest of her life.

Everything was as it should be.

* * *

Yeah, a dark and nasty one. I do write all types. Unless I get another reader prompt or challenge I should be posting the follow-up to "Curse" next time.

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out. Thanks!


	76. Ring

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Ring

A ring, a hope and a question.

That was all that was left.

Years had passed and so many misunderstandings now lay between them.

A deep breath was taken, it was now or never.

Jareth could only gawk as Sarah knelt down on the goblin-filth encrusted floor of the throne room surrounded by chattering goblins, held up a small black box containing a simple gold ring and asked:

"Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, will you marry me?"

* * *

A short one this week. Got any prompts for me?

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out. Thanks.


	77. Surrender

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Surrender

There was an exclamation of "I surrender!"

"The goblins too much to handle Jenni?" Jareth smirked.

"You sure took you sweet time," Sarah remarked, "if you had waited five minutes longer, he would have been mine forever."

"Whatever," Jenni scoffed, "can I have my brother back already?"

"Why should I?" Sarah asked, "you have done nothing to deserve his return."

"Because I'm tired of taking care of Jareth's stupid goblins," Jenni pouted.

"Not good enough," Sarah replied, "Opps! Time's up! Have fun with the goblins!"

"That's not fair!" Jenni wailed as she disappeared in a burst of glitter.

* * *

Anyone got any prompts or challenges for me?

Also, please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out. Thanks!


	78. Dance

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

Prompt: Dance

Always dancing. That is all they could remember doing.

Wars fought with words, always trying to keep one step ahead of the other. Cruelty and cleverness ruled. No room for compromise, a battle between minds, hearts and souls.

Sometimes there was the distant feeling that there should be something more.

Neither knows which of them did it. A single misstep, the music falters, the enchantment breaks.

They collapse to the ground, he blinks owlishly up at her. Neither knows how long they had been dancing to the curse's tune.

A wild laugh escapes her, "It's over! We're finally free!"

Sorry I missed last week's drabble. I hope you enjoyed this one though. Anyone got any drabbles for me?

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out. Thanks!


	79. Beer

Dreams and Dreamers

by WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Beer

Jareth was sleeping of his hangover on her couch looking as fresh and lovely as a newly bloomed rose. Sarah looked (and felt) like something the cat had dragged in.

Right now she could happily strangle the sleeping wild haired blonde.

Last night Sarah and her friends had finished all of their finals and had been celebrating. It was shaping up to be a great party and when there was a good party to be had, the goblins were sure to come. No one had been surprised in the least when goblins started popping out of the wood work (literally in some cases) to join the festivities. Sarah's friends had adapted to finding out that goblins, magic and all things sundry with relative ease.

When large numbers of goblins start going missing their King is sure to investigate. All that happened when the Goblin King made his flashy, dramatic entrance was that a drink was thrust in his hand along with an invitation to join the party and a warning to keep his glitter out of the carpet.

The party lasted well into the night. Eventually her friends started heading out in ones and twos until Sarah, the goblins and Jareth were left. Both Jareth and Sarah were very intoxicated at that point and it was decided that The Goblin King had better spend the night on her old, battered but extremely comfy couch unless he wanted to crash into a building or tree while trying to fly home in his owl form. An FWD (flying while drunk) is no laughing matter Underground.

The goblins slunk out soon after Jareth was situated on the couch. It was obvious to them that the party was over and that the castle cellars were unsupervised. There was plenty of casks of good goblin grog to be plundered.

Sarah had been rudely awakened at 6am by bright morning sunlight and loudly chirping birds. Cursing birds and mornings in general Sarah stumbled out to the kitchen for an asprin and a glass of water. She had a killer headache and when she looked over at the couch she found Jareth peacefully sleeping off his hangover on her ratty old couch managing to look as perfect and attarctive as ever.

Stupid, sparkly fae.

_Well that's just not fair, _ Sarah thought, _he shouldn't be looking so pretty after me and my trusty Sharpie are done with him._

Sarah could her the Goblin King's bellow "Sarah!" all the way from his castle Underground an hour later as she was enjoying a nice, hot shower. She snickered imagining the look on his face. Besides, he deserved it after flirting with Becky so much last night.

_Forget diamonds_, Sarah reflected, _a good permanent marker is a girl's best friend. Plus, I have pictures of it for future blackmail._


	80. Memory

Dreams and Dreamers

Written by WhiteInfinity21.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or its characters.

* * *

Prompt: Memory

Her entire life had been nothing but a lie. All her memories, personality, relationships had been fabricated. She was an empty shell created by the wishes and desires of those around her.

Captured by a shadowy organization, she was interrogated and finally tortured. They cracked her false persona, revealing the soulless entity of wild magic inside.

She escaped into the wastelands leaking magic like a sieve. She would have perished if she hadn't fallen into a dried-up fairy-ring, falling Underground. There her false memories were reabsorbed into the Labyrinth as it reclaimed its lost creation once known as Linda Williams.


	81. Petrichor

Dreams and Dreamers

by WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Petrichor

Entranced she watched the broiling mass of clouds, rain and lightning quickly approaching. It had been a long, hot summer in the desert and she like everyone else welcomed the first monsoon strom of the season.

Soon she would be dancing in the rain with the neighbor's children, laughing out of sheer joy, in defiance of the wild lightning forking and striking in blinding, euphoric displays. She savors the scent of cresote, the scent of right after it rained in the desert, a rare and magical smell in a place like this.

There was so much magic in this world she had yet to discover. Her journey Underground opened her eyes to it and she intended to experience as much of it as she possibly could in the next ten years. At the 13th hour a deal had been struck. She would be given thirteen years to live her dreams before he came to claim her as his queen.

There was magic everywhere and so little time to see it all. She lived in the moment.

And right now she was laughing in the rain.


	82. Change

Dreams and Dreamers

by WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Change

Her eyes are puffy and red but she's not crying when he arrives.

"We're through Goblin King," Sarah snaps.

He's confused, "but why Precious?"

"You raped me last night!" she screams.

"Semantics," he argues, "I made sure you received pleasure too."

"You may be a king Jareth," Sarah snarls, "but no means no!"

"Oh come now-"

"No! I gave you a second chance but its clear you haven't changed at all!"

He pouts, she continues, "besides I have too much respect for myself to become trapped in an abusive relationship."

"Goodbye Jareth."

* * *

My response to all the rape-her-till-she-loves-him stories on ffn.


	83. Glitter

Dreams and Dreamers

by WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Glitter

The Goblin King, the Bogeyman, the Bane of the Underground had been tamed and by a simple mortal girl nonetheless, voices whispered.

Caught off guard, brought low by love alone, the feared Master of the Labyrinth had been defeated by a girl who by all accounts should have lost. It was unfathomable to all why the feared, mighty Goblin King would willingly give power over him to a forgettable human.

During the coronation ceremony that crowned her Queen, her dazzling, enchanting smile caught everyone present off guard. Only one so lovely in form and spirit could best and entrap one of the most powerful beings in the Underground all came to believe.

None but the Goblin King saw the cruelty glittering in her eyes, a cruelty that rivaled his own. That was the real reason the Goblin King became Sarah Williams' willing slave.


	84. Promise

Dreams and Dreamers

By: WhiteInfinity21

Discalimer: I don't own The Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Promise

The Goblin King spun her around and slammed her back against the wall, his body pinning hers. Her green eyes were wide with fear and a hint of arousal.

"Enough running Sarah, we all know how this little game is going to end," he growled.

"You can't do this," Sarah whispered shakily, "you have no power over me."

"Oh? Don't I?" Jareth chuckled.

"No, you don't and you never will," the sudden confidence in her voice startled him, distracting him.

The quiet snick of the iron collar around his throat locking into place, suddenly cut off all his power.

"You think I don't know what you had planned for me? I've read enough tales about your kind and mine," Sarah spat, "in the end one or both always end up being destroyed."

She pushed him away from her with both hands, sending him sprawling to the ground. It was his turn to feel afraid and powerless.

"I will break you Goblin King," she promised, "and in the end you will be _begging me to not let you go._"

* * *

My contribution to Laby!Halloween. Any prompts for me?

Please review.


	85. Heat

Dreams and Dreamers

by WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Heat

Furtively the owl scanned its surroundings before launching itself into the air. Sneaking out of his own castle was below the Goblin King but desperate times called for strategic retreats.

A low growl was the only warning he had before a dark shape launched itself at the owl.

An indignant squawk, a few snowy feathers drifting to the ground, and a satisfied purr were the only signs of what just happened. Pleading, a feminine giggle followed by a yelp which trailed into a helpless groan were heard from behind the bushes.

Hoggle, doing his best to ignore the commotion, let out a gusty sigh. When Sarah became Goblin Queen she gained the ability to shift into a dark brown, green-eyed cat. Along with her feline form came a more feline nature.

Unfortunately that also meant that she went into heat every few months.

After enduring several of the Queen's cycles, Jareth was frazzled and frayed. The spike in her pheromones he detected that morning was what caused the Goblin King's desperate flight from the castle.

The goblins had set up a betting pool on what date the Heir would be bron.

For his money, Hoggle was betting on April Fool's.

* * *

Another drabble, I know I go months between updates, but I'm getting close to the big 100. Got any prompts for me?

As always, please leave a contribution in the little box below.


	86. Unicorn

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Unicorn

Sarah, Toby and their friends from the Labyrinth were having a picnic in their favorite clearing in the woods. Sir Diddymus was recounting a tale about battling off a troll that had tried to claim the bridge over the Bog of Eternal Stench from him. Hoggle was pretending to be interested, Toby was enraptured, Sarah was amused and Ludo was his normal happy self.

The bushes a few feet away rustled stopping Sir Diddymus' recount of the Battle for the Bridge. Instantly on alert, Sir Diddymus put his paw on his rapier, Hoggle got up and backed away a few feet and Sarah got up and stood in front of Toby. Everyone held their breath as the bushes rustled again and a lovely, petite unicorn stepped out.

"Wow," breathed Sarah and Toby in unison. They felt privileged to be in the presence of such a rare and shy creature.

Tentatively the unicorn made its way over to the group and stopped a few feet away from the siblings, waiting expectantly.

Toby poked his head out from behind Sarah and the unicorn's head perked up.

"Go on Squirt," Sarah encouraged, "she wants to meet you."

Sarah knew that Toby, young and pure in heart would be perfectly safe with the unicorn. An old, hazy memory tickled the back of Sarah's mind as she watched Toby and the unicorn play together. A time when the world was simpler and everything was filled with pure wonder and magic. Shaking her head wistfully Sarah dispelled the wispy images in her mind.

She was no longer a young child. She had grown up and with that came deeper understanding and appreciation for the wonder and magic that still filled her world. A soft nose poking into her side broke Sarah out of her musings and she let out a startled yelp. The unicorn snorted softly in amusement as Sarah nervously held a hand out towards the unicorn and started stroking its soft, silvery mane. A feeling of contentment stole over her and a delighted grin broke out over her face.

"It's not often I see such an expression on your face Precious," a familiar voice purred into her ear from behind her.

"Jareth!" Sarah yelped and jumped away from both king and unicorn. A pleased grin was on the Goblin King's face.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?!" Sarah scolded.

"Two hundred and seventeen times I believe," he replied, still grinning.

The grin quickly fell into a scowl as a soft nose started poking him in the side.

"Oh for heaven's sakes," he grumbled, obligingly scratching the unicorn behind her ears. The unicorn let out a contented huff.

Hoggle who had been watching silently all this time fell on his butt laughing.

"What's so funny?" Toby asked confused.

"Well young master, unicorns are attracted to the innocent and pure hearted," Sir Diddymus explained slightly amused yet also embarrassed.

"What does that have to do with Hoggle laughing like that?" Toby asked.

"It means that Jareth's a virgin!" Hoggle crowed.

The Goblin King shot the disobedient gardener a withering glare which Hoggle gleefully ignored as he continued snorting and guffawing.

Jareth let out a small sigh as Sarah's giggles joined Hoggle's laughter.

"What's a virgin?" Toby innocently asked.

Even the stalwart Sir Diddymus started laughing helplessly at that.

* * *

A longer drabble this time. Thanks to my anonymous reviewer for the prompt! Anyone notice who the unicorn didn't go to? *Giggles*

I'll see you all next week. Till then, anyone got any prompts for me?

Please leave a contribution in the little box below on your way out. Thanks!


	87. Grave

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth

* * *

Prompt: Grave

"You're making a grave mistake!" Jenni yelled as she was sent, once again, back Underground. Her latest attempt to get the Champion to send her brother the Royal Rat back to the Labyrinth failed just like all the previous ones.

She had tried bribing Sarah with the Labyrinth's greatest treasures.

"What use do I have for a rusted through iron cauldron, a cracked glass slipper or a statue of a black chicken?" Sarah laughed.

She had tried threatening her.

"Lay one hand on Sarah and I'll make you the official Princess of the Land of Stench," Jareth growled.

She had tried tricking her.

"Nice try!" Sarah sang, "but that was nothing compared to what Toby (or Jareth) has tried."

She had tried blackmailing her.

"You call _that_ blackmail? I'm sure that your parents would _love_ to hear about some of the things you pulled that your brother hasn't told them about," Sarah smirked.

She had even tried kidnapping.

"Jenni, I find it hard to say this, but a five year old can manage the goblins better than you can," Jareth scolded as he gathered a snoozing Toby up in his arms, "pray to the Goddesses that Sarah never learns of this. Or she'll make your life a literal living hell, I know that personally from experience."

She finally even swallowed her pride enough to try begging.

"Grow up Jenni," Sarah sighed, "maybe when you learn some manners and respect for others and _your_ _duties_ will I send Jareth back."

"That's not fair!" Jenni wailed.

Sarah groaned. With a flick of her hand, she sent Jenni home.

"Now you know my basis for comparison," Jareth smirked.

"Good for you," Sarah snarked, "_you_ get to clean the glitter out of the carpet."

It was Jareth's turn to groan.

* * *

If you're confused, read Drama and Surrender, the two pieces that go before this drabble. I love writing about Jenni, she's so fun to tease. Thanks, Moia Starchild, for the prompt.

Got any prompts for me?

Please leave a contribution in the little box on your way out. Thanks!


	88. Found

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Found

Toby practically tripped over the object before he saw it. It was such a smiple but quite strnage object. Kneeling down the nine year old picked up the clear glass ball and peered into it. Suprisingly, instead of seeing through it, he saw hazy, sparkly clouds of opalescent colors that he could almost make sense of.

"Oh dear," a voice from behind him spoke, "I believe you found someone else's dreams."

"Dreams?" Toby asked, "it's a funny glass ball but I don't see any dreams in it."

"That's because those are not your dreams young Tobias," the man speaking to him was hidden in the branches of a large oak tree above Toby.

"But I want to see what's inside this glass ball," the boy protested.

"Why don't you go show that to your sister then?" the stranger suggested.

"Hey, great idea!" Toby exclaimed.

"Thanks Mister!" he yelled as he ran off towards his house.

"Hey Sis, you'll never believe what I found at the park todat!" Toby loudly announced as he slammed the door behind him.

The crystal resting in his pocket started to glow as the child ran up the stairs towards his sister's room...

* * *

An old prompt from the Livejournal group Labyfic. I'm going to be using some of my old prompts for the next few drabbles I post. As usual, feel free to suggest prompts to me, you'll never know what I'll write for them.


	89. Kiss

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Kiss

"Go away!" Sarah yelled at her unwelcome nocturnal visitor.

The fluffy widdel owl gazed mournfully at her through the window.

"I don't care how pathetic you look," Sarah continued, "if you keep on following me around I'm calling animal control about a sick owl."

The fluffy widdel owl let out a plaintive hoot.

"No!" For the last time, NO!" Sarah screeched, "I don't care that a magician you annoyed and put a spell trapping you in owl form, I'm not kissing you!"

The fluffy widdel owl tried his weapon of last resort, the Puppy-Dog Eyes.

Sarah let out a shriek, opened her window and threw a shoe at the fluffy widdel owl.

Bonk, squawk, thud. Direct hit.

The window slammed shut.

"I'd rather kiss a frog," she muttered as she turned off her damp lamp and got into bed.

* * *

"I'd rather kiss a frog."

Oh how she regretted those words the next day.

* * *

Another old LJ prompt. Hope you're enjoying them.

Please leave a review in the little box below on you way out. Thanks.


	90. Consequences

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Consequences

He had threatened and tricked her. Forced her to run the Labyrinth again, this time for her own life. He belittled her, menaced her and tired his best to break her will and shatter her sanity. But she ran on, fueled by rage, defiance and a murky stew of feelings she could not understand.

The second time Sarah Williams faced the Labyrinth she won again, this time without the help of her friends, all by herself. Her first run had been a cakewalk in comparison to the second. She had run through a gauntlet of horrifying, deadly traps, mind bending puzzles and riddles and situations that tested her morals and resolve past the point of no return. She had been a child during her first run, she was a woman full-grown during her second.

Now she stood in the throne room of the Castle Beyond the Labyrinth, bloody and bruised, filthy and smelling to high heaven from all her near misses with death.

She had won yet again against the Goblin King, but this time her prize was something she had neither expected or ever wanted. Her first run had made her Champion. The second made her Queen.

All actions had consequences. Beating the Labyrinth for a second time had won her a crown.

Breaking the Labyrinth's sacred laws to bring her to the Underground and force her to run through the Labyrinth again against her will had earned the former Goblin King an agonizing death as his powers were ripped from him and bestowed onto the new Queen.

Looking down at the man below her, faced clenched in agony, spasms racking his body, Sarah did not feel hate or anger. The transforming Queen knew that when the spasms stopped, the man on the floor would be dead. The stew of emotions that had driven her through the Labyrinth came bubbling up. She could recognize them now after confronting them in various forms during her run: betrayal, sadness, loss, grief, injustice- and love.

She could save him she knew, but at what cost? He had forced her to run out of hate, wounded pride and vengeance. Was it worth it to save such a creature? He had brought this upon himself.

His breathing became shallow and his body started to still.

"I can't let this happen, even he doesn't deserve to die like this," Sarah cried.

DO YOU CLAIM THIS ONE?

"Yes," Sarah raggedly cried.

A dark gold light started glowing around the fall figure. Sarah could feel a corresponding glow alight in her soul.

SO BE IT.

Sarah let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

THE NEW QUEEN HAS GRANTED THE ONCE KING MERCY. INSTEAD OF DEATH HE WILL BECOME SOUL-SLAVE TO THE ONE HE MADE THE MOST GRIEVOUS TRANSGRESSIONS AGAINST AS CONSEQUENCE FOR BREAKING THE SACRED LAW.

A part of her grieved the fate that had been bestowed her and Jareth. Their desired roles were now reversed. Her act of mercy had been made out of pity and the last remnants of her love for Jareth that he hadn't managed to destroy during her nightmarish second run.

They both will have to live with the consequences from the last thirteen hours for the rest of their lives.

* * *

A darker one this time. Tell me what you think. Have any specific challenges for me or a prompt? Drop me a review below.


	91. Bonfire

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

AN: I had gotten a prompt to do Beltane but I found that I had already done a "Beltane" prompt so I give you Bonfire instead. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Prompt: Bonfire

The bonfire burned high. The nimble figures dancing ritualistically around the fire wreathed, twirled and leaped om passion and ecstasy. It was the time of renewal, of growth and fertility. It was the only night each year that The People were able to come together to pair off and reproduce.

One figure caught up in the ecstasy, abandoning themselves to the Goddess, leaped high over the fire. They leaped so high and stayed airborne so long it was almost like the figure was flying. Appreciative eyes watched the dancer slowly come back down. It looked like this dancer would have their pick of mates the Beltane Eve.

A sudden deluge from above abruptly doused the bonfire. Cries of despari and angusih filled the night before quickly dying off.

"That's over fifty in one shot," Hoggle crowed as he shook the last of the vile smelling liquid over the still forms of the faeries, "caught you little buggers in the act no less. There will be a lot less of them pests next year for sure."

"If my luck keeps up like this for the rest of the night maybe I'll even get a raise," Hoggle mused as he refilled his bucket from the pool of Bog water, setting off towards another distant flicker of fire deep in the trees.

* * *

Please leave a review in the little box below. It feeds the muses and produces more drabbles for you to enjoy.


	92. Heart

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Heart

"What is this?!" the Queen shrieked, "I told you buffoons to bring me the heart of the fairest in the land. Not the heart of a chicken!"

"But it's the heart of the fairest in the land," the little gray goblin mournfully explained, "may the magnificent Rosalinda rest in peace."

"May Rosalinda rest in peace," all the goblins in the throne room intoned solemly.

"Never send a goblin to do a woman's work," the Goblin Queen snarled, "just you wait pretty Prince Jareth, soon you and your heart will be mine."

* * *

Elsewhere a very human Jareth sneezed violently, making him lose the though line of the song that had teasingly been dancing at the edge of his mind.

"Great, the Goblin Queen is thinking dirty thoughts about me again," Jareth sighed, "Just what I need right now, a horny Goblin Queen invading my dreams tonight. I have a deadline to meet for my new album, I don't have time for this."

He sneezed again.

"Jeeze, Sarah," Jareth grumbled, "you could think she could wait for tomorrow night for our date instead of bothering me now."

When no more distractions happened, the musician returned to his work.

Later that night...

Jareth absently reached over and picled up his cold cup of tea. He had already taken a second sip before he noticed a distinctive fruity tang that had not been in his tea before.

"Damn, looks like Sarah couldn't even wait foe me to go to be-zzzzz..." he mumbled as the apple tainted sleep spell took him under.

"Hello my little Snow White," the Evil Queen crooned to the sleeping Prince below her, "now your heart (not to mention another favorite organ) is all mine."

"Poor Prince, you have no Princess Charming to break the sleeping spell," Sarah murmured, "I guess the consuming kiss of this Queen will have to do instead."

The Goblin Queen planted a we smack on his slighty parted lips. Jareth woke with a start, took one look st the lusty brunette above him, gave a brief thought of trying to escape, before surrendering to his inevitable ravishment.

And they had many Happies Ever After that night, and the night after that, and the one after that, and the one after...

* * *

A fun Laby spin on Snow White.

As always, please leave a review in the little box below. It feeds the muses and produces more drabbles for your enjoyment.


	93. Zucchini

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Zucchini

It was the Semi-Annual King's Pants Contest. Goblins from all over the kingdom came to participate in and view the competition to determine which goblin could emulate the Goblin King's pants the best. Common items that showed up during the KPC included rocks, socks, bras (those found sporting them typically were disqualified because it was a week too early for the Queen's Bodice Competition), and pantyhose (technically pantyhose qualified for the QBC but it showed up more often at the KPC), along with various fruit and vegetables.

One contestant in particular stood out from the rest this year.

"I tells ya, itsa zuchini, nots a cucmuber," Krink tried to explain to his fellow contestants without much luck.

"Looks like cucumber to me," a short, dumpy black goblin replied.

"Yea, looks like cucumber but is less watery when you bites it," Krink defended, "also more tasty than cucumber."

"Donts care, looks like cucumber so is cucumber," the black goblin countered.

"Buts itsa zucchini!" Krink wailed.

"What does zucchini have to do with anything?" another goblin asked.

Kri nk reached into his pantyhose to pull out his zucchini to show off.

"See?" he yelled, waving the vegetable around, "is less thick than cucumber, more bendy than cucumber, and," he took a bite out of it, "less crunchy than cucumber!"

The Goblin King who had been forced to be the official judge at this year's KPC because of a lost bet (though he would never admit to losing to his wife at bowling) ground his teeth and growled at his Royal Package being compared to a zucchini. A potato or a cucumber, Heavens even a sock, was bad enough, but a zucchini? Especially in the manner in which Krink was comparing it to his package was beyond the pale.

"Bog," Jareth vindictively judged when Krink came up to the shoddy goblin-made stage, elicting a cut-off wail from Krink and polite applause from the crowd of onlooking goblins.

Jareth swore if his "precious" Sarah ever made him do this again he would make her oversee the annual Yodeling Contest as well as the Live Chicken Art Contest for the next ten year straight.

* * *

Well, TheRealEatsShootsAndLeaves what did you expect when you gave me a prompt like zucchini? I couldn't stop cracking up as I was writing this. Hope you enjoyed it.

Got any prompts for me? I may take a bit before coming to yours but I try to write at least one prompt for every reviewer who gives me one.

Please leave a contribution in the little box below, it makes the plot bunnies happy and happy plot bunnies multiply.


	94. Fog

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Fog

Fog in the Underground is not what it seems. All goblins know it is why they all stay shut up tight in their homes when it descends upon them.

The fog hides things and allows creatures to roam freely that cannot normally come out into the open. The fog makes all things fuzzy, creatures who have foolishly wandered into it have turned up in entirely different places then when they started.

The fog weakens things, including the rules of reality. One unfortunate goblin caught out in it had to walk on the walls since gravity had shifted a full 90 degrees from the ground for the poor thing. But the real reason why goblins fear and hate the fog is that it steals things. It steals memories, steals beloved pets, steals socks, steals people.

They lost their Queen to the fog. She had laughed off the goblins' and her husband's warnings about it and went out for a late night stroll one evening in the early fall.

She never returned. A kingdom wide search was done and she wasn't found. They searched the uninhabited lands around the Labyrinth, she was not there. They asked their distant neighbors to look for her as well but she was not to be found.

The fog was not seen again after the Queen's Disappearance. Not until fifteen years later after a mortal female bearing a striking resemblance to the lost Queen wished away her only sibling.

* * *

Well, Netag Silverstar here is your prompt. Hope you enjoyed. Got any prompts for me? Drop a review and tell me what you think of this one as well.

Reviews make the plot bunnies happy and happy plot bunnies multiply for your reading pleasure.


	95. Yodel

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Yodel

"Bobs and Bobbies, Scoundrels and Scamps, and lastly Ladies and Gentlemen (not that there are any of your like here), welcome to the 132nd Annual Goblin Yodeling Contest!" the announcer bellowed in a deep booming voice that came out of a rather tiny peagreen goblin with only one ragged ear.

"Our first contestant is Blip," Deit, the announcer said.

A stout grey goblin with a big, crooked horn on the left side of its head stepped up and let out a yodel that sounded like a wet cat being strangled.

"A lovely rendition of Cat Stepped on by Gigantus," Deit announced, "next up when have Abou."

A tall goblin with short, stubby arms stepped up on the rickety stage. His yodel sounded like a vulture suffering from a hernia.

"A novel approach to the Chicken Courtship song," Diet commented, "next up is Zee."

Another goblin stepped up onto the stage. Things continued in this vein until a mid-sized, rather unremarkable goblin came up. A hush fell over the crowd.

Sarah, who despite her husband's predictions had been enjoying the event so far. When the rather plain goblin came up, she noticed the crowd's reaction, sat up straight and paid closer attention.

Instead of another screeching or burping yodel, something rather unexpected came out of this goblin's mouth.

Something very familiar to the goblins that stayed in the castle.

Something very familiar to Sarah though she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

This goblin's yodel sounded like explosive cries of passion. It also sounded like her voice.

Frenzied applause erupted from the goblins while Sarah stood there with her jaw hanging open.

"Wow, another new and unique composition from our reigning Yodel Champion Meh," Deit yelled, "it says here on his registration form that his yodel this year is called Queenie At Midnight. My what an honor! He dedicated this yodel to our beloved Queen. What do you think of this Your Majesty?"

Sarah had turned beet red, uttered one word and did something she had vowed never to do, "Bog."

Meh, the unfortunately plain goblin vanished in a poof of green glitter.

The crowd erupted into applause again.

"Well looks like Meh once again is the winner of this years' Yodeling Contest!" Deit announced, "what an honor it is to be the recipient of the Queen's very first Bogging! This year's Yodeling Contest will be talked about for years to come, that's for sure."

Sarah who had transported back to the privacy of her own chambers was mortified, but even more, she was thankful that her husband had not been there to see what had just happened.

Later at dinner...

"Ah Dearest, we have a special guest for dinner tonight," Jareth casually mentioned.

"Oh, who?" Sarah asked.

"Traditionally the winner of the Yodeling Contest is given the honor of dinning at the royal table, but since his has recently acquired a certain rather fragrant new perfume,"Jareth grinned wickedly at his wife, "Meh will be unable to join us for the meal. Instead, he will be giving a encore of his winning performance during desert."

Sarah groaned and buried her in her hands, much to Jareth's amusement at his beloved wife's expense.

* * *

Well, TheRealEatsShootsAndLeaves, here is another of your prompts. I had so much fun with zucchini I had to do a follow-up with Yodel. Hope you enjoyed this one as well.

Please leave a review, it makes the plot bunnies happy and happy plot bunnies multiply.


	96. Fairytale

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Fairytale

She had to move on, it was long past time she did.

When she had apologized to him face to face he had been polite and standoffish.

She tried to create a friendship between them but he always had an excuse not to visit her.

He had always been politely distant to her. He had never shown any romantic interest towards her, despite her experience in the ballroom dream.

Bur she had loved him. She had turned away other suitors while hoping he would notice her.

Now there were no more suitors.

Her friends had drifted away while she had been pining for him.

She was alone. She had finally given up hope.

It was past time to move on. It was time to say goodbye.

Despite seeing and experiencing magic, fairytales were just that; fairytales. They didn't come true in the real world, not the good ones anyway.

* * *

Not every fic has gets a happily-ever-after. I write all kinds of drabbles, as the summary for D&D says I write drabbles both "delightful and dark, silly and sad, romantic and revengeful and everything in between".

Got any prompts for me? Drop a review in the box below, please try to limit it to one or two prompts since getting fire or six makes it a bit harder to choose one to write. Also, remember that reviews make the plot bunnies happy and happy plot bunnies do what they do best, reproduce.


	97. Baiting

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Baiting

"That's not fair!" the familiar words were followed by the expected poof of silver purple glitter.

"You really shouldn't bait her like that," Jareth remarked.

"But she's so fun to tease," Sarah replied with a grin.

"Yes, I know," Jareth responded thinking back to his distant childhood, "but I found out the hard way that if you bait certain bratty teens who wish away their brothers enough that it will backfire spectacularly on you."

"So you're saying that you want to go back?" Sarah asked pointedly.

"Heaven's no!" Jareth exclaimed, "I've been quite enjoying my unexpected vacation."

"Riiiight," Sarah drawled, "and this has nothing to do with the fact that _you_ don't have to deal with Jenni or the goblins now."

"Of course not," Jareth innocently answered.

"Well even if you _did_ want to go back," Sarah said as her voice dropped an octave and her eyes darkened with a possessive gleam, "Jenni Wished you away to _me_. You're mine now and I'm not about to let you go."

Jareth grinned smugly, "enjoying the perks of having your very own personal Goblin King?"

"Immensely," Sarah replied with satisfaction, "now come pet, your owner requires a back rub."

"Yes _mistress_," Jareth teased as they headed into Sarah's bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Anyone else feeling hot now, or is it just me?

Been doing a few prompts of mine own choice this week but I will be returning to the prompts my readers have given me next. Somehow though I don't think any of you mind.

Got any prompts for me? Drop a review in the box below, please try to limit it to one or two prompts since getting fire or six makes it a bit harder to choose one to write. Also, remember that reviews make the plot bunnies happy and happy plot bunnies do what they do best, reproduce.


	98. Exams

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Exams

Being Goblin Queen was a big responsibility, she knew that. The lessons on dancing, court etiquette, diplomacy, magic use, politics and Underground history were necessary she accepted that. She even enjoyed those lessons most of the time.

The lessons on needlework, flower arrangement, fashion and tapestry weaving she enjoyed less so.

Sarah was willing to put up with a lot to be with Jareth, he was well worth it. But this was taking it too far.

She absolutely was not going to study for or take an exam on "Chickens and Glitter: A History of Mystery and Menace."

* * *

Well Netag SilverStar, better late that never, but here you go. Hope you enjoyed your prompt.

Got any prompts for me? Drop a review in the box below, please try to limit it to one or two prompts since getting fire or six makes it a bit harder to choose one to write. Also, remember that reviews make the plot bunnies happy and happy plot bunnies do what they do best, reproduce.


	99. Fool

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Fool

"You have no power over me!"

The Goblin King vanished in a swath of falling fabric. She was back home.

Sarah rushed over to the crib, Toby was sleeping.

_Thank god_, Sarah thought, _how could I ever have been so foolish?_

A voice behind her interrupted her thoughts, "having fun?"

She whirled around and the world faded around her, "but I beat you!"

"Even after your adventure you're still a foolish little girl," Jareth tisked, "didn't you hear what Hogbottom said? 'Even if you reach the center of the Labyrinth you'll never get out'."

* * *

99 words exactly. This fic really wanted to be 109 words though :P


	100. Letter

Dreams and Dreamers

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Letter

_Dear Goblin King,_

_Thank you __*so much*__ for the singing valentine delivered via goblin during my English exam last week. I so loved having to explain it to my classmates and professor. I feel that it is only *fair* that I return the favor. I hope you get as much enjoyment out of it as I did yours._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarah_

Beloved or not, for teaching the goblins to sing "It's Raining Men" along with an accompanying dance routine Jareth was going to Bog her.

There are just some things that were never meant to be seen.

* * *

Another short one.


End file.
